Breath under Water (GoW T2)
by MissVenomania
Summary: Trois ans sont passés depuis la victoire de Skyler. A l'aube des soixante-quinzièmes Hunger Games, son destin ainsi que celui des autres vainqueurs basculent. Une fois de plus, Skye va devoir faire ses preuves. Et cette fois-ci, la chance ne sera pas de son côté. Une nouvelle arène, de nouvelles règles, une nouvelle alliance, mais un même combat. La révolution est déjà en marche.
1. Prologue

**Note :** SURPRISE ! Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps avant de poster ce prologue. Même si j'avais prévu d'attendre d'avoir au moins deux-trois chapitres d'écrits, histoire d'avoir le temps de rédiger la suite sans vous faire trop attendre. Hélas, j'ai craqué. Je voulais vraiment vous montrer que cette fiction me tient à cœur et que je compte bel et bien la finir. Même si j'ai d'autres projets à côté, je vais tâcher de toujours trouver le temps pour ne plus avoir à vous faire attendre... ouah ! un an déjà ?! Eh bah, espérons que la suite vienne plus tôt haha !  
En attendant, je vous remercie de m'avoir encouragée malgré cette pause. Pour les fidèles qui ont sagement attendu et qui rempilent pour une seconde aventure... que dire ? Vous êtes géniaux. Merci pour votre soutien ! J'espère vraiment que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et pour ceux qui démarrent seulement cette histoire, bienvenue et merci de me suivre ! :) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, je ne possède les droits que de certains personnages de cette fiction. Tout le reste, les lieux, les personnages, l'histoire, appartiennent à l'univers post-apocalyptique de Suzanne Collins.

Plus d'infos en fin de chapitre. ;)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Le silence dans la pièce avait quelque chose de malsain, Skyler ne pouvait s'empêcher de le noter. Certes, elle n'était mentor que depuis un an, mais elle voyait bien qu'un tel calme n'était pas habituel.

Pendant un moment, pourtant, absorbée par les tributs du district douze, elle en avait complètement oublié la présence de ces mentors, tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle réalisait cet absence de son dans la pièce et ce que cela impliquait.

Le calme avant la tempête.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. La réaction des deux tributs n'avait elle-même rien de normal. D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, la fille du Quatre ne se souvenait pas de n'avoir jamais assisté à un tel acte de la part de deux tributs. Ils venaient de passer tout près de la mort et n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à réitérer, si les négociations tentées ne fonctionnaient pas.

Et quelles négociations ! Elle avait un sacré cran, la fille du Douze, pour songer que menacer les organisateurs allait lui accorder un quelconque crédit.

Pour qui se prenait-elle, pour oser remettre en cause les règles établies depuis des années ? Oh ! Skyler aurait donné cher pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la réaction de Seneca Crane face à une telle tête brûlée. Inconsciemment, elle approuvait d'ores-et-déjà l'acte de cette Katniss Everdeen. Oui, le simple fait de songer à tout chambouler ravivait en Skye une lueur qu'elle s'était efforcée d'éteindre. Et pour cause, cette flamme en elle avait déjà fait tant de ravage.

Elle l'avait dit, elle n'était mentor que depuis cette année. Un cas exceptionnel, pour tout dire. Il est de coutume d'offrir au nouveau vainqueur un poste de mentor dès sa première année.

Si officiellement, il s'agit là d'un geste envers les tributs, leur offrir leur nouveau héros comme mentor, Skyler n'était pas stupide. La vérité était tout autre. Ils n'étaient qu'une marchandise. Les tributs se vendaient mieux auprès des sponsors, s'ils avaient le soutien de bons mentors.

Il suffisait de regarder Finnick pour le comprendre. A sa victoire, sa cote était telle que les tributs des années suivantes avaient eu une réelle facilité à obtenir des sponsors. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup au jeune mentor pour gagner le cœur de ces riches habitantes du Capitole, tous plus naïves les unes que les autres. Alors qu'en aurait-il été, lors des soixante-treizième jeux, si à Finnick était venue s'ajouter la nouvelle gagnante du district Quatre ?

Oh ! Cela aurait sûrement été parfait. Autant pour les tributs que pour les sponsors. On le lui avait bien dit après tout. Le visage de Skyler était vendeur. Les gens du Capitole la considéraient comme une très belle jeune femme. La fine fleur du quatrième district. Plus encore, ils trouvaient que l'adversité lui allait au teint. Voir les traces causées par la peine endurée sur son visage les ravissait. Ils étaient tellement écœurants.

Cependant, Gussie avait été claire. Un tel visage marque les esprits. Et ce qui marque a toujours son importance lors des jeux. Grâce à son histoire et à la belle gueule de Finnick, les futurs tributs avaient toute leur chance. C'était l'essentiel.

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Durant les soixante-treizièmes jeux de la faim, Skye avait été courtoisement invitée par le président en personne à rester chez elle. La raison officielle à son absence était qu'elle ne semblait pas encore tout à fait remise de ses propres jeux. Cela n'avait choqué personne, la fille de l'Eau étant restée plusieurs jours à l'hôpital et étant apparue presque malade lors de sa tournée. Outre ses blessures qui guérissaient sûrement, mais bien trop lentement à son goût, c'était la perte de ses parents qui l'avait affaiblie à ce point. Et évidemment, le Capitole comprenait. Le suicide de sa mère et l'accident de son père n'étaient pas faciles à accepter.

Mensonge que tout cela, bien entendu.

L'outrage causée par ses dernières paroles, par ses actes… voilà ce qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Seulement, cette version-là avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de malsain. Si bien qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle ne soit jamais révélée à personne. L'important était que Skyler avait bien toutes les raisons de rester chez elle, cette année-là.

Evidemment, ce que la raison officielle ne disait pas, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Snow en personne était venu le lui faire comprendre. Et tout le monde sait que le président ne se déplace jamais pour rien. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait tout intérêt à prendre une année pour réfléchir à ses actes et à la façon dont elle voulait être perçue aux yeux des autres. Autrement, l'infâme homme de pouvoir qu'était Snow n'aurait pas hésité à la faire taire par d'autres moyens.

Alors, celle qui croyait n'avoir plus rien à perdre l'année passée, avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle cesse de vouloir se rebeller face à l'injustice de ce monde. Qu'elle éteigne la flamme qui brûlait en elle. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

Cette année-là, les tributs du district Quatre avaient figuré parmi les finalistes. Malheureusement pour eux, le gagnant, le tribut du Deux, avait une longueur d'avance sur tous les autres. Et ainsi, on avait pu le voir dans son moment de gloire, éclater la tête du dernier tribut, celui du Dix, avec une brique. Une image qui avait fait le tour de tous les districts et repassait encore à présent, étant l'un des moments préférés des animateurs.

Pas autant que le combat entre Marlen et Skyler, cela dit. Celui-là avait tendance à revenir à chaque fois qu'il était question des Hunger Games. Si bien qu'à force de le voir sur tous les écrans, la principale intéressée avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention. Au début, cela avait été dur. De voir le monstre qu'elle était devenue. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait été terrible. Sauf qu'en avoir conscience et l'accepter étaient deux choses différentes. Par chance, l'être humain s'habitue à tout. Ainsi, elle avait commencé à accepter cet autre qu'elle était devenue. Les jeux l'avaient rendue ainsi, autant qu'elle l'assume, non ? Après tout, c'était bien là ce que voulait voir le Capitole.

Elle avait alors naïvement songé qu'agir selon la bonne volonté des organisateurs allait rendre la tâche plus aisée pour ses tributs. Certes, elle agissait comme la pire des hypocrites, néanmoins, à entendre les gens autour d'elle, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Finnick lui-même lui avait dit qu'entrer dans le jeu de Caesar Flickerman ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour obtenir des sponsors. Un visage vendeur, voilà ce qui plaît aux habitants. Alors, elle était ce visage.

Passant de symbole de la rébellion à chouchou du Capitole.

Elle avait vendu son âme au diable pour ce qu'elle pensait être une bonne cause. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il y avait déjà quelque chose de malsain à devenir l'idole de gens qui nous dégoûtait. Mais si en plus, elle apparaissait comme le modèle de la participante de son district, alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ces tributs-là étaient fichus. Des tributs de carrière, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des monstres. Au même titre que les organisateurs ou le président. Une cause perdue.

Et chaque jour, entendre Marina, le tribut en question, lui rabâchait ses « exploits » dans l'arène n'aidait pas Skyler à se sentir mieux. Ne comprenait-elle pas, cette gamine, qu'elle prenait en modèle une traîtresse ? Une menteuse ? Une meurtrière ? Un monstre de plus ? Non, elle était bien trop obnubilée par ses prouesses pour comprendre tout cela.

Elle était même allée jusqu'à utiliser les « talents » de son mentor pour sa démonstration. Et tout comme Skyler, à l'époque, elle avait obtenu un magnifique dix en lancer de couteaux.

Seulement, il y avait pire que tout ça. Pire que cette admiration malsaine. Pire que son besoin constant de rappeler à son mentor les pires actions qu'elle avait pu commettre. Il y avait son comportement avec Finnick. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante à toujours tourner autour de lui ! Elle n'avait que seize ans, pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

Oh ce que Skye aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire comprendre que Finnick était chasse-gardée. Qu'elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'en approcher. Néanmoins, cela était impossible. Car Finnick n'était pas sien. Pas durant les jeux du moins. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela dit. Il avait juste pris cette mauvaise habitude de toujours la snober, depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux mentors. Et ça la rendait dingue.

Elle s'était pourtant offerte corps et âme à lui. Elle était pourtant persuadée que ce baiser après son horrible interview avec Caesar avait suffi à faire comprendre ses sentiments à son ancien mentor. Que cela sonnait comme le début de leur relation. Mais, à vrai dire, ça semblait plus être un rêve qu'autre chose. Une parenthèse.

Et à présent, il fallait retourner à la réalité.

Skyler ne l'acceptait pas. Pire encore, elle en était frustrée. A tel point qu'elle prenait la mouche pour rien. Ainsi, il était rare, maintenant, de les voir, Finnick et elle, sur la même longueur d'onde. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des tributs. Et en particulier, du garçon. Il n'avait pas treize ans et possédait le même regard qu'Eliott, plein d'innocence et de tendresse. Et puis, il était petit, fragile. Skye n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le protéger.

Bref, il avait bien toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas survivre lors des jeux. Et cela, Finnick l'avait bien compris. Il ne lui donnait aucune chance. Ce que Skye ne supportait pas, bien entendu. Elle avait pourtant accepté de lui offrir l'opportunité de se rattraper. De passer pour moins pragmatique qu'il ne semblait l'être depuis qu'il était mentor. Seulement, à aucun moment Finnick n'avait saisi ses opportunités. Si bien qu'un soir, après un énième commentaire de sa part, sur la faiblesse du jeune Colin, la nouvelle mentor avait décidé de réagir :

\- Ca va être un massacre, cette année encore, avait commenté Finnick, une fois les tributs couchés.

A cet instant encore, Skyler avait su se contenir. Elle pouvait comprendre le pessimisme de Finnick. Après tout, cette année-ci, même les tributs du district Douze semblaient prometteurs. Le garçon avait obtenu une note plutôt correcte et était suffisamment bien bâti pour tenir la route pendant un moment.

La fille, quant à elle, avait quelque chose en plus. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour épargner sa sœur. Elle avait la nation derrière elle, pour cela. Et puis, son excellente note lors de sa démonstration, un douze, avait surpris tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle serait une adversaire redoutable. Une face à laquelle les deux du Quatre n'auraient sûrement aucune chance.

\- Je peux toujours demander à Lavina de mettre en valeur la fille… laissons-lui l'occasion de gagner le cœur des habitants, avait proposé Gussie, de son habituelle voix stridente.

Bien entendu, Gussie tâchait toujours d'être conciliante. En temps normal, Skyler l'aurait plaint. Se retrouver au milieu de cet éternel combat de coqs entre les deux mentors et devoir toujours jouer l'arbitre… ça avait quelque chose d'épuisant, à n'en pas douter.

Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle prenne bien plus le parti de Finnick que celui de la fille de l'Eau pousser cette dernière à n'éprouver qu'une importante rancœur pour elle. Elle était bien comme n'importe quelle autre femme. A battre des cils devant le beau Finnick dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Elle n'aurait l'obtiendrait pas, bien sûr. Personne ne méritait l'attention de l'ancien tribut du Quatre. Surtout pas quand celui-ci endossait le rôle de mentor.

Pour autant, à la remarque de Gussie, Skyler n'avait toujours rien dit. A vrai dire, elle attendait la réponse de l'autre mentor pour réagir. Si toutefois, il y avait matière à réagir. Parce que, naïvement, elle voulait croire en sa rédemption.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je tâcherai de lui trouver des sponsors, dans ce cas.

\- Quoi ? n'avait pu alors s'empêché de dire Skye, comprenant que son espoir était vain. Et pour Colin, alors ?

Elle trouvait cela injuste que, sous prétexte qu'il soit jeune, Colin n'ait pas le droit à la même considération que Marina. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les traitements de faveur. Cela n'était pas près de changer. D'autant plus que Colin avait un atout charme exploitable, pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse. Encore fallait-il qu'on s'y intéresse ! Ce que Finnick ne semblait pas vouloir faire.

\- Soyons réalistes, Skye, il n'a pas la moindre chance. Il ne passera même pas le bain de sang.

Si son comportement de ces derniers temps avait déjà agacé la jeune femme, voir ce que devenait celui qu'elle aimait une fois le rôle de mentor endossé n'arrangeait rien. Il était manipulateur, froid, stratégique. Là où il fallait être compatissant, il n'offrait aucune alternative. Seule la logique primait.

Seulement, la logique n'obtenait pas toujours gain de cause. Elle pouvait se tromper. Les statistiques pouvaient se tromper. On nommait Blaine parmi les potentiels finalistes, après tout. Et il n'avait même pas réussi à sortir du bain de sang. D'autre part, personne n'aurait songé qu'une tribut du Trois aurait le dessus sur celle du Deux. Ni même que l'un des finalistes serait le gamin du Huit. La logique ne l'avait pas emporté leur de ses jeux, auquel cas, elle serait sûrement morte.

Alors pour quelles raisons Colin n'aurait pas le droit à une chance ?

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes, parfois ?! lui avait-elle demandé, plus agressive que jamais. Colin est jeune, alors il n'a forcément aucune chance ? C'est stupide !

\- Il n'est pas que jeune, avait remarqué Finnick, trop calme au goût de son interlocutrice, il est faible et n'a aucune expérience au combat. Marina sait déjà manier l'épée et l'arc, elle.

\- Et alors ? avait-elle lâché, exaspérée. Vous allez juste laisser le gamin foncer droit vers sa mort sans rien faire ? Colin mérite d'avoir sa chance… il est peut-être faible, mais on peut le protéger… il peut gagner… il peut survivre… Eliott a bien…

Elle se perdait. Tout comme elle perdait son argument.

Parler d'Eliott n'était pas encore aussi facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Sa simple évocation avait ranimé les souvenirs enfouis, les douleurs passées. Finnick l'avait prévenue, pourtant. Quand bien même elle gagnerait les jeux, elle finirait hantée par cette expérience. Elle n'en ressortirait jamais réellement. Pourtant, elle s'était tout même efforcée d'oublier. Elle avait caché toutes ses vieilles plaies dans une malle mentale. Un coffre qu'elle n'ouvrait jamais. Mais qui parfois, s'ouvrait tout seul, sans qu'elle ne veuille. C'était le cas à cet instant.

Et si elle était déjà blessée, Finnick s'était chargé de l'achever.

\- Eliott est mort, l'avait-il coupé brutalement. Il était voué à mourir, Skye. Rien de ce que tu as fait n'aurait pu empêcher ça. Et c'est pareil pour Colin.

Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas remonté contre Skyler pour essayer d'offrir une chance à un gamin qui n'en avait aucune. Si les propos étaient violents, le timbre de voix, lui, était resté le même. Et c'était peut-être pire.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Skyler aurait pu comprendre. Elle aurait pu comprendre que, sous la colère, Finnick ait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Cela arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense. Seulement, il n'était pas en colère. Ses mots, il les pensait. Il avait volontairement cherché à blesser Skye en lui rappelant la mort brutale de son ami. En lui faisant comprendre son inutilité face à cette même mort.

Elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Il avait raison, c'était un fait. Marlen avait été d'une telle rapidité dans son geste. Personne n'aurait pu sauver Eliott. Pourtant, elle refusait de l'accepter. Cette scène, elle se l'était rejouée dans sa tête un millier de fois. Dans certains cas, elle parvenait à convaincre Eliott de fuir avant que Marlen n'arrive. Dans d'autres, elle était assez vive pour lancer son couteau en plein dans l'œil de l'assaillant, avant que celui-ci ne passe à l'acte. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'épargner Eliott.

Sauf qu'au final, contre Marlen, elle perdait. Parce qu'elle avait conscience de l'importance du combat. Parce qu'elle se battait contre quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors qu'elle avait encore tant de raisons de vivre.

Etait-ce vraiment mieux ? De laisser Eliott aux mains d'un meurtrier, d'un fou à lier ? Elle n'en était pas persuadée. Et en cela, Finnick avait bel et bien raison. Quoi qu'elle aurait fait, elle n'aurait pu sauver Eliott. Il était voué à mourir. Pourtant, si elle était capable de se le dire, l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre… non… de la bouche de _cet_ autre, celui qu'elle aimait, son amant avait réellement blessée la demoiselle. Si bien qu'elle avait choisi de plonger dans sa bulle plutôt que de continuer cette discussion qui ne rimait à rien. Et la remarque qui avait suivie n'était, ainsi, plus qu'un vague écho.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Skyler, être mentor n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Cela implique de devoir faire des choix… pragmatiques. Les sponsors ne soutiendront pas deux tributs du même district et toi et moi savons à quel point avoir des sponsors est important. Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on gâche les chances de Marina dans l'espoir que Colin passe miraculeusement le bain de sang ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux offrir plus de chances encore à Marina, quitte à délaisser Colin, parce qu'il est évident qu'elle survivra plus longtemps ?

Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait pu répondre. Si réponse il y avait eu. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'après ça, elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne pendant un bon moment.

Seul Colin avait eu le droit à son attention, à ses conseils. Les autres ne méritaient plus rien de sa part. Elle rejetait volontairement Marina, par jalousie, par dégoût. Quant à Finnick et Gussie, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement cherché à lui parler. Ils voulaient peut-être lui laisser le temps de digérer. Ou bien, ils se moquaient royalement de ne plus avoir à lui parler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps, elle l'avait pris. Jusqu'au début des jeux. Jusqu'au bain de sang. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où elle avait vu son premier tribut mourir.

Colin avait été la dernière victime du bain de sang.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Skyler avait eu l'espoir qu'il s'en sorte. Qu'il trouve un moyen de fuir, de se cacher. Et surtout, de survivre. Seulement, il était seul. Il n'avait pas forgé d'alliance. Pas même avec les plus faibles.

En cela, la pseudo-alliance faite lors des jeux auxquels Skyler avait participé avait du bon. Elle s'était dit qu'une gamine comme Pearlie aurait plus de chances de survivre, si seuls les tributs de carrière la chassaient. Evidemment, c'était sans compter sur la volonté de la gamine de protéger ses alliés. Et Skye en particulier.

Pour autant, Colin n'était pas Pearlie. Il n'était pas Eliott non plus. Il n'avait pas de Tanisha, prête à se sacrifier pour lui sauver la mise. Non. Il était seul et Finnick avait raison : il n'avait aucune chance.

L'un des tributs de carrière n'avait eu qu'à le surprendre à la corne d'abondance pour que ce soit la fin pour lui.

Après sa mort, c'était Finnick qui avait choisi de faire le premier pas vers Skyler. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses, quand elle aurait dû être la plus désolée de leur duo. Et puis, les deux réconciliés avaient assisté à la mort de leur deuxième tribut. Marina était décédée des suites de plusieurs piqûres de guêpes tueuses. Un véritable coup de maître de Katniss Everdeen, la fille du Douze. Cette même fille que Finnick n'avait de cesse de comparer à Skyler.

Il disait qu'elles se ressemblaient à bien des points. Qu'elles étaient tous les deux courageuses, fières et protectrices. Qu'elles ne montraient jamais leur peur, pas pour se prouver quelque chose, mais pour rassurer les autres. Et que derrière leur carapace de fille dure, il y avait tellement plus à découvrir. Et peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être se ressemblaient-elles, d'une certaine façon ? Si on cherchait bien, on aurait sûrement pu voir quelques ressemblances. Autant dans leurs actes, que dans leur apparence.

Cependant, à cet instant fatidique, Skyler ne voyait que les différences entre elles.

Katniss avait tué, oui. Skyler aussi. Mais là où Katniss l'avait fait par pitié, pour abréger les souffrances du tribut du Deux, Skyler l'avait fait par plaisir. Pas seulement pour sauver sa peau. Elle s'était acharnée. Et pour une bonne raison. Elle y avait pris du plaisir. Elle s'était vue comme l'ange de la mort. La Vengeance. La Justice. Alors qu'en fait, elle n'était rien qu'un monstre de plus.

Et puis, là où Skyler s'était persuadée que seule la mort du dernier tribut lui offrirait la victoire, Katniss avait été capable de voir plus loin. La fille du Quatre avait opté pour le suicide, si Eliott et elle étaient venus à être les deux derniers tributs. Pour autant, jamais elle n'aurait songé à menacer les organisateurs de leur mort à tous les deux, si on ne leur accordait pas la victoire.

Et pourtant, c'était d'une logique imparable. Ils avaient besoin d'un gagnant. L'essence même des jeux de la faim était le vainqueur qui en ressortait. Il alimentait l'espoir des uns et brisait celui des autres. Certes, n'importe qui pouvait gagner. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était le seul à s'en sortir. Or qu'adviendrait-il des jeux, s'il n'y avait aucun gagnant ?

\- Quel culot ! avait remarqué une ancienne tribut, brisant le silence pesant de la salle.

Tous les vainqueurs étaient là, assistant, impuissants, à la mort de leurs tributs. Habituellement, ils étaient bien bavards et certains semblaient même n'accorder que peu d'importance à la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il n'était, d'ailleurs, pas rare d'en entendre rire, au moment où un carrière décapitait sans vergogne un autre tribut.

Et cette fois, pourtant, la salle avait été d'un calme que Skyler avait su qualifier de « malsain ». Oui, le calme avant la tempête.

Un silence qu'une des gagnantes avait brisé. Et ce n'était pas si surprenant, quand on savait que la gagnante en question n'était autre que Johanna Mason. Cette ancienne tribut du district Sept avait remporté les jeux précédant ceux de Skyler. Autant dire que la demoiselle en avait entendu parler, de cette fille un peu trop grande-gueule pour son propre bien. La comparaison avait, d'ailleurs, souvent été faite entre elles. Sans fondement, bien sûr. Skye et elle ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Elle était trop excentrique, trop prétentieuse. Mais la fille de l'Eau devait au moins lui reconnaître son bon goût en matière d'hommes. En effet, elle faisait partie de ces filles qui tournaient un peu trop autour de Finnick. Et Skyler détestait cela.

Rien que pour cette raison, elle le savait, les deux jeunes femmes ne seraient jamais amies.

\- Ils ne vont quand même pas céder à ce chantage puéril ?! remarqua alors une autre demoiselle dans la salle.

Cette fois, il s'agissait de Cashmere, la gagnante des soixante-quatrièmes jeux. Elle et son frère avaient fait parler d'eux, en reportant deux fois d'affilé les jeux, une première dans l'histoire des Hunger Games. En même temps, ils avaient été formés pour cela. Des tributs de carrière, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Issus du district Un, ils n'avaient sans doute jamais connu aucune douleur autre que la défaite, en de rares occasions.

Evidemment, Cashmere faisait parties des gens que Skyler ne pouvait pas supporter. Pas tant parce qu'elle était une tribut de carrière. Après tout, elle avait réussi à comprendre Aveline, quand celle-ci s'était attaquée à elle. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait vue avec son partenaire, Cohen et qu'elle avait pris conscience des sentiments que pouvaient éprouver ces soi-disant machines à tuer.

Non. La raison pour laquelle Skyler ne supportait pas Cashmere était parce qu'elle supportait les actions du Capitole. Elle venait de le prouver, une fois de plus, en commentant l'acte désespéré de Katniss. Pour sûr, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait aucun gagnant plutôt que d'avoir à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'on accorde la victoire aux _deux_ tributs du Douze.

Skyler, elle, pourtant, voulait y croire. Et elle ne devait sans doute pas être la seule.

Elle se demanda alors ce que pouvait en penser Finnick. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Il était assis non loin d'elle, mais n'avait pour autant jamais paru aussi éloigné. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il semblait complètement fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et en particulier, par la fille du Douze, qui tenait toujours dans ses mains les baies de Sureau mortel. Et qui ne l'était pas ? Le simple fait d'oser défier le Capitole lui avait déjà valu l'admiration de la plupart des gagnants.

Tous n'étaient pas comme Johanna ou Cashmere et son frère. Certains venaient de districts en difficulté et comprenaient l'importance d'une rébellion. Ainsi voir Katniss agir de la sorte avait sans doute dû causer la même chose en eux qu'en Skyler. Elle avait ranimé cette flamme, ce désir de justice. C'était comme si tout se jouait maintenant. Comme si les instants qui allaient suivre étaient plus cruciaux que jamais. La réponse de Seneca Crane marquerait la fin de tout espoir ou le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et justement, ce dernier vint à se manifester, coupant toute volonté de débat dans la salle :

\- Mesdames et messieurs… les gagnants des soixante-quatorzièmes jeux de la faim : Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark.

Ces paroles furent comme un électrochoc pour les gens dans la salle. Tous se levèrent et se mirent à crier de part et autre de la pièce. Certains outrés, d'autres satisfaits. Et, entre les contestations de plusieurs vainqueurs et la surprise générale, Skyler, elle, demeura silencieuse. Oh bien sûr, elle était sous le choc, comme tout le monde. Seulement, autre chose lui occupait l'esprit, à cet instant. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder l'autre vainqueur du Quatre à ses côtés. Et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait laissée perplexe.

Là, entre les cris de joie et de rage, Finnick et Johanna s'étaient échangé un regard. Un regard complice qui pouvait signifier bien des choses. Un regard que Skyler ne pouvait comprendre. Et pourtant, elle savait. Elle savait que ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose. Et surtout, elle savait que Katniss aurait son rôle à jouer dans leur intrigue, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Nous entrions dans une nouvelle ère. Et une chose était sûre : Skyler ne serait plus passive.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce qui est du prologue._

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il valait le coup d'attendre. Quoique, ça voudrait vraiment dire qu'il est excellent, vue l'attente en question haha !_

 _Que pensez-vous de Skyler ? Est-elle toujours la même pour vous ? Ou semble-t-elle un peu différente ?_

 _Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'elle soit plus passive après ses jeux ?_

 _Et aussi, que pensez-vous de la relation avec Finnick ? Frustré(e)s de voir que les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que la fin du premier tome laissait supposer ?_

 _Êtes-vous contents de retrouver d'anciens visages de ma précédente fiction, comme Gussie ? Ou préférez-vous les clins d'œil à l'histoire de Suzanne Collins, avec les interventions de Johanna et Cashmere ?_

 _J'attends vos impressions, vos remarques, vos questions, vos théories qui me font toujours sourire tant elles sont géniales._

 _Autrement, la petite surprise en plus du prologue, c'est le trailer que j'ai réalisé. Comme je ne peux pas poster directement le lien, je vous laisse la fin de l'adresse pour le trouver sur notre site de vidéos préféré : /watch?v=rX3cR2W6_go  
Et puis, sinon, vous pouvez le trouver directement sur ma chaîne qui est Stroaw._

 _Enfin, je conclurai en disant que, comme la fois précédente, ce prologue ne sert que d'introduction (c'est le principe même d'un prologue je sais :p). Il évoque volontairement des passages qui ne sont qu'à peine survolés. Plus vous avancerez dans la fiction et plus vous découvrirez de choses sur Skyler, sur ce qu'elle est devenue pendant les trois ans qui séparent ses jeux et les 75ème... bref, vous verrez bien. ;)_

 _Encore désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de poster quelque chose de plus ou moins correct._

 _Et comme toujours : je vous aime, mes reviewers d'amour !  
_


	2. Journée Ordinaire

**Note :** Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés !

Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai posté le prologue et très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps avant de rédiger la suite. Une partie était d'ailleurs déjà écrite, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il serait aussi long (peu de dialogues, beaucoup de descriptions, ça parait court sur le papier et pourtant, c'est bien plus long haha). Enfin bref, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien accueillie que le prologue.

J'en profite, d'ailleurs, pour vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Là encore, je ne pensais pas que la fiction aurait du succès, sachant que le premier tome était terminé depuis un moment. Mais vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous et ça, c'est juste génial ! Donc merci à vous ! Que vous soyez fidèles depuis le début ( _Manolina_ , _rory34_ entre autres :D) ou des petits nouveaux, je ne peux que vous remerciez de me lire et de me faire savoir que vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs) la fiction !  
Un remerciement spécial à _Venitie_ : que dire ? Ton message est ce pourquoi je me suis évertuée à reprendre l'écriture de ce second tome. Tu as vraiment pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions et j'ai adoré te lire. Bien sûr, toutes les reviews comptent, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens prennent le temps de réagir et de rédiger une critique constructive. Donc merci à toi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

 **UNE JOURNÉE ORDINAIRE**

 _Le calme avant la tempête._

 _« Under the water there is no one watching,_

 _Under the water we are alone. »_

Un vent glacial soufflait ce soir-là, brûlant partiellement le visage déjà gelé de la pauvre Skyler. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus senti une telle froideur ? Elle l'ignorait. Des mois, peut-être plus. Se remémorer, à l'heure actuelle, semblait impossible. Comme si un épais brouillard s'était abattu sur son esprit, voilant tous souvenirs, empêchant la jeune femme de penser clairement.

Et puis d'abord, que faisait-elle ici ? Et où était ce « ici » justement ? L'endroit lui paraissait si familier, pourtant. Mais là encore, elle ne parvenait à mettre un nom dessus. Néanmoins, elle avait une drôle d'impression. Un déjà-vu.

Son corps savait, lui. Il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'en ces lieux, elle était en danger. Elle pouvait le sentir. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Ses mains tremblaient et le froid n'y était pour rien. Sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi saccadée qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de malsain, qui poussait tout son corps à se rebeller. Il lui criait de partir au plus vite. Elle aurait bien voulu en être capable.

Sauf que c'était impossible. En parfaite contradiction avec son désir de fuir, tout son être était paralysé. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Comme si une force supérieure l'en empêchait.

Elle tenta un mouvement, une première fois. Rien ne se passa. Son bras, qu'elle aurait voulu lever, demeura le long de son corps. La seconde tentative ne fut pas plus convaincante. Son pied refusa de la faire avancer.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Une angoisse telle qu'elle voulut crier. Chercher du secours là où il ne semblait y avoir personne.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais au moment de formuler un appel à l'aide, rien ne sortit. Pas le moindre son. Elle cria une seconde fois, cela ne changea rien. Sa voix ne se manifesta pas. La troisième fois, elle essaya plus calmement. La tentative ne fut pas plus concluante.

Son impuissance finit par l'exaspérer. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait sûrement serré les poings sous la frustration. Mais là encore, c'était impossible.

Et puis, ça la frappa.

Soudainement, alors que la situation lui semblait désespérée, alors que plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens, elle se souvint.

Si au début, ce n'était qu'un vague sentiment, une peur panique que son corps lui avait transmise, à présent, elle se rappelait. L'angoisse à la première lueur, la peur constante, la douleur physique, celle morale, la colère, l'espoir, la détresse, la puissance… elle était envahie de sentiments contraires, tous procurés par les souvenirs de cet endroit. Cette zone maudite qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie. Son pire cauchemar, qu'elle avait quitté des mois auparavant. Des années mêmes.

Mais l'avait-elle seulement quitté ? Non, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, l'arène la suivait. La victoire n'était pas une clé de sortie, c'était une condamnation à l'errance. Et depuis tout ce temps, Skyler errait dans ce no man's land.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un no man's land. Elle aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas. Elle aurait aimé être seule dans l'arène. Ça aurait sûrement été plus simple. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

 _Il_ était devant elle, comme à chaque fois. Toujours à l'heure. Au premier flocon, il apparaissait, réglé comme une horloge. Et pourtant, même si elle y était habituée, à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait prise de stupeur.

\- Eliott ?! s'écria-t-elle, surprise d'entendre sa propre voix, si rauque à cet instant.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'il allait venir. Il finissait toujours par pointer le bout de son nez. Mais les règles du jeu étaient telles qu'elle se devait de réagir de la sorte. Il lui était impossible d'aller à leur encontre. Elle se contentait de jouer son rôle, énième pantin d'une pièce sans fin.

Ainsi, elle ne s'étonna même plus lorsque son corps prit les devants. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, elle s'empressa de courir à la rencontre de son ancien allié.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Le rassurer. Le consoler. Il avait dû tellement souffrir de la solitude. Skye elle-même en souffrait depuis sa sortie.

Avant les jeux, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Quand elle avait perdu ses frères, la solitude était devenue sa compagne et elle avait su l'apprécier. Seulement, les choses avaient changé lorsqu'elle était devenue tribut. Elle avait connu l'amitié, l'amour. Des sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés. Et s'il était difficile de ressentir le manque de quelque chose qu'on avait oublié, une fois retrouvé, il semblait impossible de s'en passer. Si bien que cette solitude qu'elle appréciait était devenue un fardeau avec le temps.

De fait, elle ne pouvait que comprendre la tristesse d'Eliott et son besoin de ne plus être seul. Et elle voulait être là pour lui.

Néanmoins, le sentiment n'était pas partagé. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son ami, qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras, il la repoussa violemment.

Cette force ne provenait pas d'un besoin de préservation, d'une peur quelconque. Elle aurait pourtant compris qu'il soit effrayé, il était seul depuis si longtemps, il n'était plus habitué. Mais non. Elle avait pu le sentir. S'il avait été si brutal, c'était parce qu'il était en colère. La peur n'avait joué qu'un rôle secondaire.

\- Eliott, c'est moi, Skye, tenta-t-elle de dire, mais il refusait de l'écouter.

Il était énervé, désorienté et surtout, effrayé. Pas parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un. Plutôt parce que le quelqu'un en question lui faisait peur. Skye lui faisait peur.

Il la regardait fixement, l'air apeuré. C'était comme s'il craignait qu'un simplement détournement du regard signe son arrêt de mort.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi craignait-il tant que Skyler lui fasse du mal ? Elle en était pourtant incapable. Elle avait bien tout fait pour le protéger. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Cela ne prouvait-il sa bonne foi ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le regard d'Eliott dévia, se dirigeant à présent vers les mains de la demoiselle. S'il était toujours aussi effrayé, il semblait, à présent, également déçu.

Cela se sentit dans le ton de sa voix, lorsqu'il demanda à son ancienne partenaire :

\- Skyler… qu'as-tu fait ?

Complètement déboussolée, prise au dépourvu par une telle question, l'adolescente regarda ses mains, à son tour. Celles-ci étaient couvertes d'un étrange et épais liquide rougeâtre que Skye avait déjà vu.

Pourtant, là encore, elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce à quoi elle avait à faire. La puissante odeur de métal lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir déjà sentie, une fois. Son esprit l'associait aussi bien à un sentiment de puissance qu'à un autre de dégoût. Sur le cadavre de Marlen. L'air en était embaumé et cela lui avait filé la nausée. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui l'avait provoqué. Elle connaissait l'origine de ce parfum métallique. Le sang. Il y en avait partout sur le corps de Marlen, à l'époque. Et il y en avait partout sur ses mains, à cet instant.

Affolée par une telle prise de conscience, elle se mit à paniquer, à se regarder sous toutes les coutures, pour trouver la source. Sauf que ça ne venait pas d'elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui saignait. Son corps était parfaitement indemne.

Alors qui ? Qui avait bien pu perdre autant de sang ?

Aussitôt, elle chercha Eliott du regard. Il n'était plus en face d'elle. Où était-il ? Quand était-il parti ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos. Skyler fit volteface, mais regretta de suite son geste.

Eliott était à nouveau là.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait l'air patraque. Il suffoquait. Non, c'était pire. Le même liquide rougeâtre qui se trouvait sur les mains de Skye se déversait le long de son torse. Sa gorge était tranchée. Il était en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

Au moment où il tomba, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur. D'instinct, elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. La panique s'empara d'elle et lui hurla de fuir, mais son besoin vital de protéger le gamin prit le dessus.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur la plaie béante d'Eliott, dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle ne remarqua même pas que celles-ci étaient parfaitement propres, à présent. Plus pour longtemps. Le sang continuait de couler et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Eliott luttait de toutes ses forces pour avoir un peu d'oxygène, en vain. Dans un dernier élan de courage, il chercha la force de dire quelque chose. Néanmoins, il n'y parvint pas.

Après de longues minutes d'agonie, Eliott cessa de bouger, brutalement. Skyler maintint sa prise sur la plaie pendant un moment, machinalement. Elle finit par trouver la force de s'écarter.

Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois et elle venait de perdre à nouveau.

Non, ce n'était pas que la seconde fois. Cette scène n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter, depuis des lustres. Skye n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de sauver ce gamin. Mais à chaque fois, Eliott mourrait. Dans tous les scénarios. Elle avait beau tout faire… elle était réellement incapable de changer quoi-ce-que-soit.

Finalement, elle regarda ses mains, pleines de sang. La neige qui s'abattait sur l'arène vint à recouvrir ce liquide rouge d'un manteau blanc. C'était comme si elle assistait à une représentation manichéenne. Le vice et la vertu peints sur ses mains.

Et puis, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, son regard inexorablement attiré par le cadavre d'Eliott. Sa posture était exactement la même que le jour où Marlen l'avait tué. Même ses yeux étaient ouverts et exorbités, comme à l'époque.

Puisant en elle une seconde force, elle voulut les fermer. C'était là le seul geste qu'elle pouvait encore faire pour lui, à présent. Un moyen de l'aider à trouver la paix. Une idiotie à laquelle elle s'accrochait.

Seulement, elle fut coupée net dans son élan. Trop focalisée sur son ami, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. A présent, pourtant, elle pouvait regarder aux alentours. Et ce qu'elle vit la força à retenir un cri d'effroi.

Autour d'elle ne se trouvait plus le seul cadavre d'Eliott. Oh non. Ils étaient des dizaines, rassemblés à ses côtés. A sa gauche, à sa droite. Ils étaient partout. Un système solaire morbide dont elle était l'étoile centrale.

L'horreur n'était pas tant les cadavres que le fait qu'elle les reconnaisse tous. A côté d'Eliott, se trouvait Tanisha, le corps transpercé de flèches. Si elle n'avait pas assisté à sa mort, la fille du Quatre pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer. Tanisha s'était battue pour protéger son partenaire et avait goûté à la colère des tributs de carrière.

Non loin d'eux, il y avait Pearlie, la gamine joyeuse et optimiste du secteur six. A part ce trou béant dans la poitrine, provoqué par le couteau de Marlen, elle semblait parfaitement indemne. C'était comme si elle dormait. Sauf que Skyler savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'en était malsain.

Ils étaient plusieurs à regrouper les caractéristiques de Tanisha et Pearlie. Flèches ou blessures au couteau. Combien de victimes Aveline et Marlen avaient-ils fait ? Des tas, sans aucun doute. Et ils en auraient sûrement fait d'autres, s'ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés.

Le cadavre d'Aveline était l'un des plus éloignés de Skyler. Elle eut du mal à l'apercevoir. Néanmoins, elle parvint à reconnaître la plaie sur son front. Le fameux sauvetage de Brianne. Un sauvetage qui aurait pu se solder par la mort de la fille du Quatre, si cette étrange créature chimérique n'était pas intervenue.

Peut-être était-ce là la volonté des créateurs, que d'éliminer la gamine du Trois. Skye y avait songé vers la fin des jeux. Ils avaient bien tout fait pour les réunir, Marlen et elle. Tuer Brianne n'était qu'un moyen de parvenir à leur fin, pour eux. Un détail. Un détail qui avait rendu le corps de cette dernière méconnaissable. Seul son bandana rouge, celui-là même qu'elle portait autour de son bras et qui avait résisté à l'attaque, permettait à Skyler de la reconnaître.

C'était répugnant, oui.

Mais cette image d'horreur n'était rien par rapport à ce que provoqua la vision des corps les plus proches de l'adolescente. En soi, la scène n'avait rien de gore. Au contraire, les cadavres étaient parfaitement intacts. La cause de leur mort était impossible à deviner, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas ça qui les rendait si horribles. Non. C'était plutôt le fait que la demoiselle les connaisse aussi bien. Pire, qu'elle les savait en vie. Ou du moins, qu'elle les croyait en vie.

Mais elle errait depuis si longtemps. Des semaines avaient pu se passer, peut-être même des mois. Et si dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient vivants, qui savait ce qui avait pu leur arrivé à son départ ? Elle se prenait pour la plus grande menace, elle avait peut-être tort. Peut-être que sa disparition avait causé plus de mal que de bien.

Gussie, Lavina, Jarod, Minty et même la nouvelle, Tillie. Tous impeccablement disposés autour d'elle, comme endormis à ses pieds. Le Capitole n'était donc pas épargné. Leur statut ne les avait pas sauvés de la condamnation causée par leur relation avec la Fille de l'Eau.

Et il n'était pas les seuls.

Jusqu'à présent, Skyler avait su rester calme. Ou du moins, aussi calme qu'on puisse l'être en étant entourée de cadavres. Néanmoins, à cet instant, quand son regard tomba sur les deux dernières victimes, le calme fit place à la tempête.

La douleur la transperça de part en part. Elle avait beau avoir connu de violentes blessures auparavant, rien ne fut comparable à cette douleur-là. Une épine si profondément enfoncée dans son cœur que rien ne semblait capable de la déloger.

Elle tomba à genoux, prise de nausée, avant qu'une crampe à l'estomac ne la force à se pencher en avant. Son visage se retrouva ainsi juste au-dessus de la dernière victime.

Non loin se trouvait Mags. Et la douleur avait déjà été brutale.

Pas autant que celle qu'elle connaissait à présent face à ce visage qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle l'avait aimé au point d'en avoir mal. Au point d'avoir peur d'elle-même, de ce dont elle serait capable pour cet être. Cet être qui, à présent, n'était plus.

Elle regardait son visage d'ange. D'aussi près, il semblait réellement apaisé, parti dans le pays des songes, pas celui de la fatalité. Et pourtant, c'était bien le second qu'il avait pris pour destination.

Car là était la vérité : Finnick était mort et avec lui avaient sombré l'espoir et le cœur de Skyler.

Elle resta un moment ainsi, son visage faisant face à celui de son amant. La neige continuait de tomber, recouvrant partiellement les corps autour d'elle. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul Finnick comptait encore pour elle. Elle ne voyait plus que lui. Rien que lui.

Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné à son sort. Elle pensait naïvement que son départ lui serait bénéfique. Qu'en s'éloignant de ceux qu'elle aimait, ils ne seraient plus sous la menace constante du président Snow.

Elle avait tort d'y croire. Snow n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. Les épargner n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan. Il l'avait dupée. Si elle était restée, elle aurait pu les protéger. Elle se serait volontiers sacrifiée, si cela avait pu ne serait-ce que leur accorder un peu de temps. Juste assez pour fuir…

Fuir, oui, mais où ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il existait un endroit en dehors de la juridiction de Snow. Ils n'auraient pu se cacher éternellement, ils auraient fini par les retrouver. Et son sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien.

Au moins, dans ces conditions, elle était toujours en vie. Elle pouvait plus aisément les venger. Et elle les vengerait.

Seulement pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle trouve la force de se lever. Une idée que son corps se refusait à comprendre.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit vint à briser le silence. Un son que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Car il avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis la fin des jeux. Et encore aujourd'hui, il provoquait en elle une profonde angoisse.

Un rire. Et pas n'importe quel rire. A présent qu'elle y songeait, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son propriétaire parmi la pile de cadavres autour d'elle. Elle s'en serait souvenue. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus marquant que le cadavre de votre première victime, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, Marlen n'était pas avec les autres. Et pour cause, il était devant elle.

Aucune blessure sur son corps. Ses jolies boucles blondes n'étaient pas couvertes de sang, mais venaient encadrés son visage encore si enfantin, à bien des points. Et puis, son teint pâle, ses joues rosées par le froid, ses yeux d'un noir si profond, qu'on croyait s'y noyait à chaque instant… on aurait vraiment cru avoir affaire à un chérubin.

Néanmoins, son expression venait à briser le tableau angélique. Il affichait un sourire carnassier. Pire encore. Il riait aux éclats, de son rire glacial qui avait déjà su pétrifier Skyler.

Aujourd'hui encore, la peur la paralysait. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire, hein ? La mort les entourait, il n'y avait rien d'amusant en cela.

C'est alors que, comme pour répondre à sa question, son ennemi juré pointa quelque chose derrière elle. Par réflexe, la demoiselle se retourna, peu rassurée. A force, elle commençait à craindre tout ce qui pouvait être dans son dos. Et elle avait bien raison.

Cette fois, pas de cadavre en putréfaction. Ces derniers avaient, semblait-il, disparu. A la place ne se trouvait plus qu'un miroir. Vieux, abimé par le temps et fissuré par endroit, l'objet en question n'avait rien de rassurant.

Pour autant, la curiosité fut plus forte que la raison et Skyler se décida à s'en approcher. Elle ne fut nullement surprise d'y apercevoir son propre reflet. Quand bien même celui-ci semblait fantomatique. Elle était si pâle et si maigre, si morne et terne qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec un des cadavres de tout à l'heure.

Néanmoins, elle pouvait se reconnaître dans les traits de cet alter-ego malade. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient toujours là, tout comme ce regard de braise qui avait été autrefois animé par un désir de justice. Elle avait toujours ce teint halé, caractéristique de son district, quand bien même celui-ci était plus clair qu'à l'accoutumé. Et ses sourcils épais, toujours froncés. Et ses lèvres charnues, légèrement gercées, agressées par le froid et l'humidité. Oui, elle se reconnaissait bien dans ce portrait qui lui faisait face.

Cependant, quelque chose vint la troubler, alors qu'elle croisait son regard dans le miroir. Oh, la forme était la même. Ils étaient toujours aussi grands et bordés de longs cils en abondance. Oui, ils étaient pareils et pourtant, en même temps, différents.

Toujours aussi curieuse, Skye se pencha pour mieux voir ce qui clochait. Elle recula aussitôt lorsqu'elle constata l'objet de ses craints. Là, dans son regard, elle le voyait mieux que jamais : un éclat jaunâtre qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Mais elle l'avait déjà vu, cet éclat-là. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, d'ailleurs. Seule une créature aussi effrayante que répugnante pouvait avoir de tels yeux reptiliens. La créature de l'arène. Skyler partageait le même regard que ce monstre chimérique.

D'une certaine façon, c'était logique. Elle-même était devenue un monstre. Il semblait normal qu'elle en porte les attraits. Et tandis qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle remarqua l'ombre qui commençait à se former autour d'elle. Une aura sombre qui s'agrippa brutalement à elle. Comme une queue de scorpion l'encerclant.

Et alors que la pointe s'apprêtait à venir la piquer pour mieux la paralyser, Skyler poussa un hurlement d'effroi avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

Au sentiment de panique vint se joindre celui d'incompréhension.

L'atmosphère avait brutalement changé. Il ne neigeait plus, mais il faisait nuit noire. Le froid n'était plus, mais une sensation de suffocation liée à la chaleur avait pris sa place. Elle n'était plus dans l'arène, mais dans son lit. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un énième cauchemar.

Combien de fois avait-elle été plongée dans cette horrible illusion ? Combien de fois avait-elle dû user de ses forces pour en sortir ? Pour s'extirper de cette vision cauchemardesque ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

Néanmoins, il y avait bien eu un moment où ses rêves n'étaient encore que ça. Des songes paisibles qui alimentaient son esprit, le temps d'une soirée. Des fantasmes qui la maintenaient endormie jusqu'au petit matin, comme tout un chacun.

Seulement, maintenant, Skyler était bien incapable de se souvenir de sa dernière nuit complète.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi fatiguée que depuis son retour des jeux. C'était bien simple, elle n'avait plus aucun moment de répit.

Le jour, elle se devait d'occuper son esprit avec des activités diverses. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle autorisait ses pensées à vagabonder, elles finissaient toujours par lui rappeler les atrocités qu'elle avait pu voir, subir et même commettre durant ses jeux. Et à partir de là, elle était foutue.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, il lui arrivait de s'imaginer à nouveau dans l'arène. Elle croyait voir des visages familiers là où il n'y avait personne. Elle croyait entendre des cris alors que ce n'était que le chant des oiseaux. Elle n'avait de cesse d'halluciner et il lui fallait parfois de longues minutes avant de sortir de son état léthargique. Au final, il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'en réchapper : s'occuper l'esprit par tous les moyens possibles.

De fait, ses journées étaient pleines et on aurait tendant à croire que ses nuits l'étaient également. Qu'une fois rentrée, elle était épuisée au point de n'avoir plus qu'une envie : retrouver son lit.

Ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour retarder l'échéance. Pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seule dans ce grand lit, dans cette grande chambre, dans cette grande maison… si vide.

Tant d'espace pour une seule personne, là où des familles entières vivaient empilées les uns sur les autres. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. A leur décharge, les architectes n'auraient pu prévoir que la gagnante des soixante-douzièmes jeux de la faim serait une orpheline. Ni même que sa seule famille restante aurait déjà sa propre demeure dans le village des vainqueurs.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de les maudire le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait toute seule dans son immense domaine.

Son palais de solitude.

Parce qu'à cet instant, dans ce lit si vide, dans cette chambre toute aussi vide, elle ne ressentait plus que peur et vulnérabilité. Deux sentiments qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point. Elle s'était, pourtant, fait la promesse de ne plus les ressentir. Sauf que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ils dominaient sa raison avec une telle facilité, ça en était affligeant. Elle se serait cru plus courageuse que ça.

Mais non. Elle n'était qu'une trouillarde de plus. Une trouillarde qui craignait à chaque instant de s'endormir et d'être à nouveau plongée dans ce cauchemar sans fin. Parce qu'elle le connaissait bien, ce cauchemar.

Evidemment qu'elle le connaissait. Depuis son retour des jeux, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le faire. Les premières fois, il avait été bref. Elle n'en avait presque pas eu peur, d'ailleurs. Il consistait essentiellement à lui montrer un défilé de personnes. Les autres tributs. Chacun portait une pancarte qu'elle ne pouvait lire. Et puis, elle se retrouvait face à un miroir et étrangement, parvenait à comprendre son propre écriteau : « je suis coupable » qu'il disait.

C'était sûrement ça, sa plus grande peur. D'avoir à s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas mieux que les autres. Que celle qui prônait la défense des faibles, celle qui voulait se battre pour faire gagner du temps aux plus jeunes tributs, n'avait finalement rien fait d'exceptionnel. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir, c'était le meurtre d'un de ses comparses. Un fou furieux, certes, mais un être humain malgré tout. Et pour cela, elle était bel et bien une meurtrière. Elle était bel et bien coupable.

Sauf qu'éventuellement, elle avait fini par l'accepter, ça. Naïvement, elle avait cru que cela ferait cesser les cauchemars. Que si elle affrontait sa peur, elle retrouverait la paix. Oh pauvre enfant ! Elle ignorait alors que ce n'était que le commencement.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à fuir le sommeil comme la peste, de peur d'avoir à subir ces visions d'horreur qui la hantaient. Des souvenirs pour la plupart. Son imagination faisait le reste. Et elle la maudissait, son imagination. Elle la maudissait à chaque réveil impromptu.

D'ailleurs, elle la maudit une fois de plus en se réveillant, ce soir-là. Son esprit comateux et sa vision trouble, Skye parvint difficilement à s'extirper de son lit. Mais les pas qui la séparaient de son balcon furent rapidement franchis. A force, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ce chemin dans le noir complet.

D'un geste rapide, elle enfila une robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte coulissante menant à l'extérieur et quitta la chaleur suffocante de sa chambre pour rencontrer la froideur de la nuit.

Le district Quatre était réputé pour être l'un des plus chauds, preuve en était que Skyler n'avait jamais vu la neige avant les jeux. Pourtant, à la nuit tombée, les lourdes températures retombaient brutalement.

Si pour beaucoup, la froidure était insupportable, la jeune O'Brian savait l'apprécier. Après un tel réveil, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la fraîcheur d'une nuit étoilée. En temps normal, du moins, cela suffisait à l'apaiser et, même si elle n'allait pas directement se recoucher, elle trouvait au moins toujours le courage de retourner à l'intérieur et d'affronter sa solitude.

Pas ce soir, cependant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, une silhouette au loin capta son attention, lui faisant oublier, l'espace d'un instant, ses tourments. Elle ne la reconnut pas de suite, cette silhouette. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose, chez elle, de familier.

Curieuse, Skye s'approcha pour mieux la voir. C'était un homme. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait l'horizon, ses pieds plongés dans l'eau. Il passa nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux et aussitôt, la brunette le reconnut. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire un tel geste en demeurait élégant.

Finnick Odair était lui aussi victime d'une insomnie. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait mise en garde Skyler sur les répercussions qu'avaient les jeux sur les vainqueurs.

\- … lorsque tu reviendras, tu vivras constamment dans la peur, lui avait-il déclaré, à la veille des jeux.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, de ce qu'elle croyait être sa dernière nuit parmi les vivants. Comment l'oublier ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi apaisée qu'à la veille de sa mort.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était autorisée à se dévoiler, à s'ouvrir. Elle avait fait part de ses craintes à quelqu'un. Elle avait accepté d'être vulnérable face à cette personne, alors qu'elle refusait de l'être devant les autres. Même face à Mags, elle portait toujours un masque. Elle se voulait rassurante.

Seulement, ce soir-là avait été différent. Pour Finnick, elle avait accepté de faire tomber le masque.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait une telle chose ? Oh elle aurait pu chercher des centaines de raisons. Mais la réponse, elle ne l'avait pas. Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Oui, cette nuit-là, elle lui aurait volontiers confié sa vie, son cœur et son âme.

A vrai dire, en y repensant, elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle aurait souhaité rester éternellement dans cette fragile petite bulle, à ses côtés. Sentir la chaleur de son être. Entendre son cœur battre et croire naïvement qu'il ne battait que pour elle. Se retrouver vulnérable et protégée face à un être qui l'était tout autant. Et enfin, dormir plus apaisée que jamais dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle désirait tant.

La voilà, sa dernière nuit complète. Elle l'avait passée dans les bras de Finnick. Et depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais réussi à trouver le repos.

Ce qui, visiblement, était quelque chose que les deux anciens tributs avaient en commun. Tous les deux s'avéraient incapables de trouver le sommeil, en cette douce nuit.

Au final, ils auraient tout aussi bien fait de passer le reste de la nuit ensemble, à regarder les étoiles et ou simplement à discuter. Skyler ayant remarqué son ancien mentor, il lui aurait été aisé d'aller lui glisser quelques mots, histoire de le faire sortir de sa contemplation. De là, Finnick aurait sûrement cherché à connaître les raisons de l'insomnie de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait évidemment pas répondu, mais n'aurait pas coupé court à la conversation pour autant. Par la suite, ils auraient sûrement fini par se lancer dans un débat enflammé sur un énième sujet sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à trouver, les deux étant rarement d'accord sur quoi-que-ce-soit.

La nuit aurait ainsi filé à une vitesse folle et le jour aurait pointé le bout de son nez, offrant aux deux jeunes gens l'opportunité d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations, comme si de rien était.

Oui, ça aurait sûrement été une bonne soirée. Si seulement Skyler avait choisi d'aller aborder Finnick.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Le pas hésitant, elle s'était approchée et puis, à mi-chemin, s'était ravisée. Pourquoi irait-elle parler à un homme qui n'avait que faire d'elle ? Et que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient souvent discuté, ces derniers temps.

Depuis les derniers jeux, Finnick était distant. C'était bien simple, Skye ne le voyait même plus ou si peu. Il passait son temps en dehors du village des vainqueurs et sûrement même, en dehors de son propre district. Où allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Mags avait sûrement la réponse, seulement, elle ne disait rien à sa jeune protégée. Pas quand cela concernait le jeune homme.

Sauf que final, Skyler se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il pouvait trafiquer. Ou plutôt, si curiosité il y avait, elle était moindre, face aux cris de son égo. Celui-ci avait été brisé par cette brutale distance mise entre Finnick et la fille O'Brian.

Elle avait pourtant accepté sa froideur durant les jeux, pensant que cela ne durerait pas. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Mais ça avait été bref et c'était si loin… avait-il oublié ? Il aurait pu. Elle aurait dû. Parce qu'au final, depuis cette rupture inattendue, ce n'était pas tant son égo que son cœur qui avait pris un sale coup. Et pour cela, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à faire le premier pas.

* * *

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mags. Je vais bien, je t'assure, déclara Skyler à son ancien mentor, alors que les deux étaient assises dans le salon de la petite vieille, à regarder une émission transmise par le Capitole.

La journée avait été longue, comme de coutume.

Après une nuit si courte, il aurait été juste de penser que Skyler aurait voulu comater sur le canapé de Mags jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, au moins.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Après tout, il était important qu'elle garde son esprit occupé. Ainsi, elle avait été sans cesse en mouvement, comme à son habitude. C'était bien simple, le sport était devenu sa drogue. Souvent, Mags s'en inquiétait, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas sain de passer toutes ses journées à s'entraîner.

Parce que vraisemblablement, Skye s'entraînait. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne vivait plus dans la peur des jeux. Non, ce n'était pas une envie, une quête de protection en vue des futurs Hunger Games. C'était plutôt un besoin. Une nécessité. Courir, nager ou encore se lancer dans des parcours sans fin, cela ne servait pas seulement à lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité.

Ca la soulageait. Parce que durant ces instants, elle en oubliait ses tourments. Plus rien ne comptait. Pas les jeux, pas la politique, pas les morts, pas même les vivants. Ses sentiments étaient mis de côté, rien qu'un moment. Et elle trouvait la paix.

Cependant, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour retourner dans cette horrible réalité qui était sienne à présent. Un dépaysement dont elle se serait bien passé.

Certes, elle se trouvait toujours dans le district Quatre, son district, mais plus rien n'était comme avant. Après tout, elle vivait dans le village des vainqueurs, depuis la fin des jeux. Et ce déménagement avait apporté son lot de changements dans la vie de la jeune femme.

A présent, elle ne connaissait plus que cet espace réservé aux gagnants des jeux. Elle n'en sortait plus. Pas depuis l'enterrement de ses parents, du moins. Croiser ses voisins, ces gens qu'elle avait côtoyés toute sa vie et qui connaissaient bien sa famille la rendait nostalgique.

Pire, cela lui filait la nausée. Ils étaient tous si compatissants envers elle, si aimables. Avaient-ils donc oublié la période où ils la rejetaient, parce qu'ils la pensaient maudites ? Skye ne l'avait pas oubliée, elle. Et si elle se devait d'être hypocrite sur les plateaux télés, le reste du temps, elle s'efforçait de rester fidèle à elle-même. Entre autre, supporter la pitié des gens était insoutenable.

Ainsi, elle avait choisi de rester dans le village des vainqueurs. Elle s'entraînait dans les alentours, profitant du fragment de plage privatisée mis à son service. Et le reste du temps, elle le passait avec Mags.

Ah Mags ! Qu'aurait-elle fait si la petite vieille n'avait pas été là pour elle ? La jeune femme ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Car Mags était devenue son univers. Plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'est la vieille dame qui l'avait vue grandir. Parce qu'elle était là pour elle. Parce qu'à ses côtés, Skye avait l'impression de compter. D'exister pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Et qu'on se le dise, la solitude était tout de suite moins pesante si on avait quelqu'un avec qui la partager.

Mags était ce quelqu'un pour Skyler.

Evidemment, elle n'était toujours pas des plus bavardes, mais les deux femmes avaient déjà prouvé lors des jeux qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il leur suffisait d'un regard, un sourire, un soupir…

C'était justement un de ces soupirs-là que Mags avait poussé en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de sa petite protégée. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à la jeune femme pour comprendre ce qui tracassait son amie.

C'était pourtant évident. N'importe qui aurait pu voir les cernes sous les yeux de celle que certains appelaient la « fille de l'eau ». Cette fille-là était exténuée et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était donc naturel que Mags s'inquiète de son état de santé. Plus encore, qu'elle refuse de croire au mensonge rassurant mais éhonté de sa petite-fille de cœur.

Elle préféra insister en un nouveau regard en biais. Evidemment, Skye le sentit et s'efforça de l'ignorer avant de finalement céder à la pression mise par la petite vieille.

\- J'ai juste… passé une mauvaise nuit, lui avoua-t-elle, un peu agacée. Mais ça va, maintenant.

C'était la vérité. Tant qu'elle était avec Mags, Skyler se sentait bien. Elle n'avait aucune angoisse et n'était prise d'aucune hallucination. En fait, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi normale qu'en présence de sa grand-mère de cœur.

Leur petit rituel, consistant essentiellement en la venue de Skye chez la vieille dame pour la soirée et jusqu'à un horaire indéterminé, était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa journée. Là, aux côtés de sa seule famille, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Alors oui, en avouant à Mags qu'elle se sentait mieux à présent, Skye ne mentait pas.

Pour autant, cela ne parvint pas à convaincre l'ancien mentor du bienêtre de sa protégée. Bien sûr, si ces soirées étaient bénéfiques pour la jeune O'Brian, elles ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier les insomnies et toutes ses hallucinations. Si bien qu'au final, même en le pensant très sincèrement, elle mentait tout de même à son mentor en lui déclarant aller bien.

A cet instant, c'était le cas. Cependant, d'ici quelques heures, ce ne le serait plus. Et parce qu'elle le savait d'avance et qu'elle ne le disait pas à Mags, Skye mentait.

Par ailleurs, la vieille dame s'en doutait. Il était difficile de la berner. Et même lui mentir n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir pour l'O'Brian. Elle savait qu'à force, elle allait finir par tout dire à son amie. Par lui raconter ses cauchemars, par lui parler de ses angoisses, ses tourments. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle redoutait.

Elle ne voulait pas que Mags se fasse plus de soucis. Plus encore, elle ne voulait pas la forcer à replonger dans les atrocités des jeux. Que ce soit les soixante-douzièmes ou les onzièmes. La vieille dame avait assez souffert pour toute une vie.

Par chance, alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer et tout raconter, Skyler fut sauvée par le gong. Quelqu'un vint à frapper à la porte, fait assez rare pour qu'on le souligne. Personne ne frappait jamais à la porte.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne ne venait jamais jusqu'au village des vainqueurs. Les habitants avaient-ils seulement le droit de franchir la grille ? Skye le faisait, avant, mais c'était différent. Mags la considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Si elle l'avait voulu, la vieille dame l'aurait volontiers accueillie dans sa maison.

De fait, son cas excepté, la demoiselle ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un, autre que les vainqueurs, se baladait dans le village.

Alors, qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Mags aussi tard ?

Skyler ne chercha pas longtemps avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour fuir la « conversation » avec son ancien mentor. Elle aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir un peu plus, cela dit. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit au moment où elle ouvrit la porte sur un Finnick trempé.

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Finnick habitait au village, lui aussi. Et il lui arrivait bien de rendre visite à Mags, même si on ne l'avait plus vu depuis un moment.

En outre, les feulements de Lys, le chat de la petite vieille, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. L'animal n'aimait pas les étrangers, c'était un fait. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas les gens en général. Seules Mags et Skyler trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Néanmoins, s'il était d'une nature misanthrope, il y avait une personne qu'il détestait encore plus que les autres. Finnick.

Pour une raison que tous ignoraient, la grosse boule de poils avait pris en grippe le garçon que tout le monde adulait. Et par la même occasion, elle avait développé une sorte de sixième sens pour détecter l'individu à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Alors oui, ces miaulements colériques auraient dû alerter la jeune femme. Seulement, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Et à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement.

Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Finnick lui-même ne semblait pas ravi d'être tombé sur l'O'Brian. Avait-il oublié qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez Mags ? C'était peu probable. Pourtant, son visage trahissait ses émotions. Et il bel et bien était surpris. Surpris et accablé.

\- Sky…ler, constata-t-il, se ravisant au dernier moment de l'appeler par son surnom.

\- Finnick, l'imita-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

C'était presque triste de se dire que ces deux-là avaient manqué d'être amants, le temps d'une nuit ou peut-être plus, et qu'aujourd'hui, la simple vision de l'autre entraînait une gêne, pire, un agacement chez les deux.

Le plus sinistre dans l'histoire, c'était que l'un des deux se retrouvait happé par la situation sans aucune raison. Skyler n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait lui reprocher Finnick. En si peu de temps, il était redevenu cet étranger d'une époque lointaine et refoulée.

Sauf que c'était différent. Avant, Skye pouvait supporter qu'il la snobe de la sorte. Aujourd'hui, c'était plus dur.

Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas à la remise en cause. La raison de nombre de ses maux était sur le pas de la porte et il s'agissait, à présent, de savoir pourquoi.

\- Mags est là ? demanda-t-il avant même que Skyler n'ait le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

\- Oui, elle est dans le salon, lui répondit-elle derechef.

Quelle stupide question !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait frappé à la porte de chez Mags. Ni même comme s'il savait que la petite vieille ne sortait que très peu de chez elle, surtout pas en soirée. Il était évident qu'elle serait à la maison et il le savait. Il avait d'ailleurs dû se rendre compte de sa bêtise, puisqu'il répondit brièvement :

\- Oh, je vois…

Une réponse qui ne fit qu'interloquer un peu plus Skye.

Quelque chose clochait, elle pouvait le sentir. Certes, la simple venue de Finnick suffisait à rendre toute la situation louche, mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait la demoiselle.

Non, elle avait comme un pressentiment. Elle aurait pu jurer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et les hésitations du jeune homme en face d'elle ne faisaient que la conforter dans son idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Finnick ? finit-elle par demander, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre une réaction de sa part.

Une fois de plus, il hésita. Semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, il finit par en dire une autre :

\- Dis… on peut entrer ?

Sur le coup, elle ne fit pas attention à sa question et se contenta de pousser la porte, pour lui permettre de passer.

Et puis, elle se stoppa net dans son élan.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Il avait employé le pronom « on » ? Il n'était donc pas seul ?

Elle se serait bien demandé qui était avec lui, mais, à vrai dire, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en grand, Skye aperçut la fine silhouette d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa prestance, les couleurs vives de sa tenue, ses cheveux roses bombés, son parapluie fluorescent… tout en elle transpirait le Capitole.

Cependant, la question restait entière : que pouvait bien faire Gussie au district Quatre ? Plus encore, que voulait-elle à Mags ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Finnick faisait avec elle ?

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre._

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Si le plaisir de rédiger compte, la réception est également importante pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _On en parle de ce rêve ? Trop bizarre (encore plus à écrire, je vous rassure haha). Au moins, ça nous a permis de revoir Eliott (et Marlen, mais il nous avait pas manqué celui-là héhé !)..._

 _Avec ce petit saut dans le temps, vous avez pu voir que la relation Finnick/Skyler ne s'est pas arrangé. Je me demande si vous avez une idée de la raison qui pousse Finnick à être si distant avec notre petite Skye._

 _En revanche, la relation Skyler/Mags est toujours aussi mignonne, je trouve. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Et puis, ce cliffhanger à la fin. A votre avis, pourquoi Gussie est-elle venue au district Quatre ?_

 _Comme toujours, je vous aime mes petits reviewers (et viewers) d'amour ! J'ai bien de la chance de vous avoir ! :D_


	3. Tournée du Vainqueur

**Note :** Hello, c'est moi que voilà !

Une fois encore, je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire cette fiction. On en est qu'au second chapitre, mais j'ai déjà pu remarquer quelques fidèles. Et je dois dire que j'attends à chaque fois avec impatience de lire leurs reviews. Par ailleurs, je répondrai à certaines d'entre elles à la fin de ce chapitre (pour ne pas gêner la lecture des autres héhé).

Autrement, avant de vous laisser à ce second chapitre, je voulais juste parler rapidement du changement de titre. Comme vous le savez peut-être, la fiction portait le nom de "la Fille de l'Eau". J'aimais bien ce titre, il collait bien au premier tome, puisqu'il abordait déjà ce qu'allait devenir Skyler à la fin de l'histoire. Néanmoins, quand le second tome est arrivé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre qui s'inscrivait dans la continuité du premier volume. Donc j'ai bien réfléchi et me suis rendue compte que finalement, ce qui était constant dans les deux tomes (et dans le potentiel troisième dont j'ai déjà une idée de titre), c'était l'eau. Skyler est la Fille de l'Eau dans la première fiction et l'arène de la seconde fiction est remplie d'eau (et ça aura son importance héhé). Bref, "water, water everywhere!". Donc j'ai trouvé des titres qui rappelaient le thème centrale de cette fanfiction et j'ai choisi de les garder en anglais, parce que l'anglais, c'est cool. Voilà.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs le plus long jamais posté dans la Trilogie de l'Eau (c'est l'univers de ma fanfic, faut que j'achète les droits, ça claque comme titre haha). Bref, on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SECOND**

 **LA TOURNEE DU VAINQUEUR**

 _Être à la hauteur._

\- Skyler ?

Pendant un bref instant, l'interpellée daigna sortir de sa réflexion pour regarder son locuteur. Finnick était toujours sur le pas de la porte, Gussie à ses côtés. Les deux semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Et puis d'abord, que faisait Gussie ici ? Skyler avait beau poser la question dans tous les sens, aucune réponse logique n'en ressortait. C'était bien simple, pourtant. Gussie Ly n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être au district Quatre.

Les soixante-quinzièmes jeux ne commençaient pas avant la fin de la semaine, la représentante de ce district avait encore tout le temps de se prélasser au Capitole avant d'avoir à se mélanger à la populace du Quatre. Or, elle ne côtoyait personne du district en dehors de la cérémonie de la moisson. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas comme si les gens d'ici l'appréciaient. Au contraire. Beaucoup se moquaient de son style vestimentaire qui devait sûrement être à la pointe de la mode, au Capitole.

D'ailleurs, elle était ce soir encore parée d'une courte robe multicolores et de collant doré à paillettes. Et ce n'était rien à côté de ses chaussures à talon de vingt centimètres ou de sa coiffure courte et bombée d'un rose flashy des plus vulgaires.

Honnêtement, sur toute autre femme, cette tenue aurait été ridicule. Et pourtant, Skyler ne pouvait se mentir, Gussie parvenait à rendre cela raffiné. Elle avait une classe naturelle que la jeune femme du district Quatre avait toujours admirée. Ca et son cœur de pierre. Celle qui revenait chaque année pour condamner deux enfants à mourir n'avait, semblait-il, jamais pleuré de sa vie. Elle affichait toujours un sourire courtois à l'assemblée avant de tirer au sort les deux futurs tributs du Quatre.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois, un seul moment où la femme assurée avait paru moins joyeuse qu'à l'accoutumé. Le jour où elle avait revu Skyler après sa victoire, alors que celle-ci venait de perdre ses parents. Ce jour-là, Gussie Ly n'avait pu afficher qu'un sourire triste, incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit à celle qu'elle avait condamné, des jours auparavant.

Et venant d'une femme comme Gussie, ça voulait dire beaucoup. Quelqu'un d'aussi bavard se retrouvant à court de mot ? Skye n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Et pourtant, la femme du Capitole s'était tu durant tout le trajet, manifestant ainsi un certain respect envers l'adolescente.

Un respect qu'elle semblait toujours avoir pour Skyler aujourd'hui. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que Finnick et elle se tenaient devant Skyler et pourtant, Gussie n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. En fait, elle semblait même inciter Finnick à parler à sa place. Skyler aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu donner un coup de coude à son partenaire, alors que la fille du Quatre continuait de les dévisager sans bouger. Finnick, de son côté, sembla des plus exaspérés, poussant même un soupir avant d'insister une seconde fois :

\- Skyler, ton bras ?

Cette fois, son intervention fut entendue et Skyler, qui avait posé son bras sur l'encadrement de la porte, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse passer, retira celui-ci, ouvrant la voie aux deux intrus.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, à cet instant. Des importuns qui s'invitaient chez Mags sans autorisation. Des sans-gênes qui venaient briser le cocon dans lequel les deux femmes s'étaient installées. Tout était pourtant si calme, si parfait. Rien, pas même la pluie qui tombait drue depuis de longues heures, n'avait paru capable de briser cette quiétude.

Et pourtant, il avait suffi d'un coup à la porte pour que les choses soient chamboulées. Bien sûr, sur le coup, Skye avait été contente d'entendre ce simple bruit, cherchant à fuir l'interrogatoire silencieux de Mags. Elle s'était même empressée d'aller ouvrir, sans plus y réfléchir.

Cependant, maintenant, elle venait à regretter son geste. D'autant plus lorsque Gussie passa à côté d'elle, lui adressant le fameux sourire que Skyler n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Un sourire triste sur le visage de l'éternel optimiste. La jeune femme avait donc toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter, pas vrai ? Que se passait-il donc pour Gussie fasse preuve de compassion ? Cela ne pouvait être que grave.

Et le fait que Mags soit aussi surprise que Skye en voyant Finnick dans son salon ne rassurait pas la demoiselle. Mags était toujours au courant de tout. Elle était aussi bien la complice de Skyler que celle de Finnick. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'attende pas à voir son protégé débarquer chez elle ?

Une chose était sûre, quelque chose clochait. Et le fait de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce « quelque chose » perturbait Skyler au plus haut point.

\- Bonsoir Mags, c'est bon de te voir, salua Finnick en prenant la petite vieille dans ses bras.

C'était un geste anodin. Celui de retrouvailles entre un gamin et sa grand-mère. Le genre de câlin qu'on se fait en famille. Et pourtant, ce geste si ordinaire provoqua en Skyler une horrible amertume. Comme si de fines aiguilles avaient été enfoncées dans son cœur. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui retourner l'estomac.

Voir Mags aussi proche de Finnick, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas l'être, la rendait triste. Elle aurait bien aimé, elle, être à la place de son ancienne mentor. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de rester stoïque, attendant que les retrouvailles s'achèvent. Et puis, la patience lui faisant défaut, elle se décida à questionner les deux intrus :

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Son ton était plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Tout le monde avait pu le sentir d'ailleurs. En fait, il y avait bien plus derrière ce ton qu'une simple exaspération. Bien plus que de l'angoisse. Pourtant, les deux sentiments avaient joué leur rôle. Et à cela s'était ajoutée cette désagréable sensation causée par la vision de Mags dans les bras de Finnick.

C'était tellement stupide. Depuis quand Skyler était-elle devenue jalouse de sa grand-mère de cœur ? Mags avait toujours été proche de Finnick, même bien plus que Skye à une certaine époque. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et c'était sûrement ça qui la poussait à parler de « jalousie ». Seul ce sentiment pouvait entraîner des réactions aussi illogiques.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises manières, Skyler, fit alors remarquer, agacée, Gussie de sa voix suraiguë. Quel dommage.

Agacée, oui, elle l'était. Ou du moins, autant qu'une femme du Capitole puisse l'être. Après tout, Lavina l'avait bien expliqué à Skyler, les gens du Capitole n'étaient pas capables de ressentir d'émotion. Ils étaient tellement protégés, à l'abri de tout, qu'au final, ils n'éprouvaient plus rien. Ni peur, ni tristesse, ni même joie, d'ailleurs.

Certes, ils connaissaient ces émotions. Ils savaient même les simuler de manière plus ou moins réaliste. Seulement, les ressentir, c'était une autre histoire. Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient, c'était les jeux. Les Hunger Games offraient aux habitants du Capitole l'occasion d'éprouver les plaisirs de l'excitation et de l'angoisse. Les tributs leur offraient leur dose de sentiments pour une année.

C'était d'une telle tristesse, que Skyler les aurait presque plaints, si elle n'avait pas ressenti tant de dégoût pour eux.

\- Je pourrais être polie, mais ça nous ferait perdre du temps, lui répondit Skyler, toujours aussi agressive.

Repenser aux habitants du Capitole avait ranimé son sentiment de révolte.

Oh il ne lui fallait jamais grand-chose pour le ranimer, à vrai dire ! La simple évocation des jeux causait déjà en elle un besoin de revanche. C'était à se demander si la rebelle en elle était vraiment partie. N'était-elle pas simplement endormie ? Et n'attendait-elle pas une bonne occasion de se réveiller ?

Néanmoins, la question n'était pas là. Ce qui comptait, à cet instant, c'était d'enfin comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Gussie à venir jusqu'au district Quatre. Plus encore, qui avait donné l'envie à Finnick de voir Mags –quitte à devoir supporter la présence de Skyler, qu'il évitait depuis un moment. C'était trop gros, trop soudain pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Tu as raison, avoua Gussie, faisant croire à Skye pendant quelques secondes qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées. Du temps, nous n'en avons que très peu. Après tout, si nous voulons que tu sois présentable pour le Capitole, il va falloir retravailler ton image. Et toi et moi savons que ce ne sera pas tâche facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Si la remarque de la représentante du district Quatre n'avait aucun sens pour Skyler, ce n'était pas sur ça que la jeune femme s'était attardée. Il y aurait pourtant eu matière à s'interroger.

Seulement, parmi les propos incohérents de Gussie, Skye en avait surtout relevé un qui avait pris l'ascendant sur les autres. Retravailler son image. Voilà une phrase qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis bien longtemps. Et pour cause, elle n'avait plus eu besoin d'être « présentable » pour le Capitole depuis sa tournée.

Les mentors n'étaient pas énormément sollicités par les chaînes du Capitole. Ils avaient surtout besoin d'être convenables lorsqu'il était question de trouver des sponsors. Or, c'était plutôt le boulot de Finnick. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que Skye reste en dehors de tout ça. Elle avait presque parfois l'impression qu'il ne la pensait pas à la hauteur.

C'était d'ailleurs un des multiples sujets sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Et surtout, un des sujets sur lesquels Gussie rejoignait l'avis de Finnick. Elle aussi pensait que Skyler n'était pas digne de jouer les mentors et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre. En même temps, on pouvait la comprendre. Rendre docile une gamine rebelle comme Skye avait demandé un certain temps, même pour une experte comme Gussie. A vrai dire, la représentante n'était toujours pas persuadée d'avoir achevée le travail.

En cela, la tournée avait été bien trop longue, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Skyler avait promis à Finnick de se calmer, pour son propre bien. Néanmoins, son sentiment de révolte avait pris le dessus et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait souhaité le transmettre aux habitants des autres districts. Dans ces moments-là, elle se souvenait que Snow était venu en personne au district Quatre. Rien que pour la voir. Cela avait eu lieu deux jours avant la tournée.

Par la suite, les relations entre Skyler et les habitants du Capitole qui l'accompagnaient sur la tournée, Lavina y compris, avaient été tendues. La jeune femme refusait d'écouter leurs conseils et n'apparaissait ni souriante comme on le lui demandait, ni révoltée comme elle aurait voulu l'être. C'était tout simplement un robot dépourvu d'émotion. La seule chose que les gens du Capitole détestaient vraiment. Le pâle reflet de ce qu'ils pourraient être si les Jeux n'existaient pas.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, jouer les statues de pierre avait lassé Skyler et pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle était devenue plus docile, prête à écouter la voix de la raison. A savoir, Gussie. Et cette dernière s'était fait une joie de la « reprogrammer ».

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où elle était finalement devenue la parfaite poupée du Capitole. Skyler s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

* * *

\- … c'est pourquoi nous avons tant travaillé ton image, ma chère. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la première impression. Et nous voulons que tu donnes une excellente première impression à tous ces gens, n'est-ce pas ?

Skyler se contenta d'acquiescer au discours de Gussie, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié alors que la représentante s'évertuait à lui offrir de précieux conseils avant la soirée. Cependant, Skye n'était pas d'humeur à entendre lesdits conseils et préférait, de toute évidence, porter son attention sur Finnick.

Ce dernier accueillait les dernières retouches maquillage de son staff avec son éternel sourire enjôleur. Evidemment, toutes les femmes de son équipe, ainsi que celles de l'équipe de Skyler, n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui et buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Tillie, la maquilleuse de la Fille de l'Eau, avait d'ailleurs du mal à s'atteler à sa tâche tout en riant toutes les trente secondes aux blagues du séducteur du Quatre.

Heureusement, parmi toutes ces incompétentes, Skye pouvait toujours compter sur Lavina pour faire preuve de professionnalisme.

\- Laisse-moi faire Tillie, ordonna-t-elle à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus métalliques en lui arrachant presque des mains sa brosse. Cette soirée est trop importante pour Skyler pour te laisser la bousiller sous prétexte que Finnick jouait les comiques.

Le ton froid employé par la styliste de la fille du Quatre empêcha Tillie de manifester son désaccord. Celle-ci se contenta de laisser les deux femmes tranquilles en se rapprochant de l'attroupement féminin qui entourait le vainqueur du Quatre. Lavina, de son côté, après avoir adressé un sourire complice à Skyler, reprit le travail entamé par la pauvre Tillie.

La styliste avait parlé d'une soirée importante et elle avait eu raison. Si depuis le début de la tournée Skye avait eu l'occasion d'assister à plusieurs fêtes en son honneur, rien ne pouvait égaler le bal organisé par le Capitole. La pression, en tout cas, était bien montée d'un cran depuis qu'on avait parlé à la jeune femme de cette cérémonie.

Hormis le fait qu'elle se déroulait à la demeure du président Snow et qu'il serait, de fait, sûrement de la partie, il fallait également songer au fait que tout le gratin serait présent et qu'il s'agirait donc de jouer encore une fois à merveille le rôle de l'enfant prodige du Capitole.

La dernière représentation.

Après cette soirée, Skyler retournerait au district Quatre et n'aurait plus besoin d'en sortir avant un moment. Elle pourrait enfin trouver le repos tant désiré.

Car, il fallait se l'avouer, depuis le début de la tournée, elle n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Après s'être préparée, on l'accompagnait jusqu'à la place centrale du district qu'elle visitait. Elle se devait alors de traverser une foule de personnes qui devaient la haïr parce qu'elle avait réussi là où les autres tributs avaient échoué.

Puis venait le discours de remerciement qu'elle récitait par cœur, à présent. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas été écrit par ses soins, mais par le Capitole. Ils refusaient de prendre le risque d'entendre un discours incitant à la révolte. Et au final, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Provoquer le Capitole n'avait jamais rien entraîné de bon.

Par la suite, Skyler, ses mentors et Gussie avaient parfois le droit à une brève visite d'une fierté locale. Ils avaient ainsi pu se balader dans un pan de forêt du district Sept, ou visiter une usine de textile du district Huit, ou encore un champ dans le district Onze. Là où ses accompagnateurs ne prêtaient aucune attention aux biens présentés, Skye se faisait un point d'honneur à écouter attentivement le guide. Par respect. Ou comme une punition qu'elle s'infligeait.

Non pas que le guide était barbant. C'était plutôt le fait d'imaginer les tributs qu'elle avait rencontré vivre dans leurs districts qui provoquaient un pincement dans le cœur de la Fille de l'Eau. L'usine aurait accueilli Eliott et Tanisha, s'ils n'avaient pas participé aux jeux. Royle et Quiana, les deux tributs du Sept, auraient fini par travailler comme bûcherons. Brianne aurait sûrement fait une inventrice de talent. Et il n'y avait aucun doute que Pearlie aurait été la parfaite conductrice de train, tout comme sa mère l'était.

Ils avaient tous un avenir. Et on le leur avait arraché. Si bien qu'au final, la seule qui manquait cruellement d'ambition se retrouvait à être la seule survivante. Quelle ironie.

Enfin, quand les visites se terminaient, les festivités commençaient. Le district recevant la gagnante lui offrait toujours une soirée en son honneur. C'était le genre de fêtes que l'équipe de préparation de Skyler adorait. Qu'elle soit organisée dans le district Douze ou le district Un, Jarod, Minty et Tillie étaient toujours extatiques à l'idée d'y participer.

Lavina avait expliqué à Skyler qu'au Capitole, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de se rendre aux soirées mondaines. Même Gussie n'y était que rarement conviée. La styliste, en revanche, avait une certaine réputation qui lui valait la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Les bals étaient son lot quotidien. Néanmoins elle avouait aisément préféré les festivités des districts pauvres, beaucoup plus simples, mais tellement plus amusantes.

Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait des raisons de se réjouir. En outre, la venue d'un gagnant d'un autre district ne semblait pas être une si bonne occasion. Et si les gens conviés aux soirées en l'honneur de Skyler étaient tous courtois envers elle, la jeune femme comprenait également leur manque d'entrain évident. Elle-même ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée de participer à ce genre de fêtes.

D'autant plus lorsque, l'après-midi précédent, elle avait dû déballer un discours sans intérêt devant des familles de tributs éprouvées par la perte d'un des leurs. En cela, le plus dur avait sûrement été les districts Six et Huit. Les deux sœurs de Pearlie, des jumelles plus jeunes qu'elle, étaient incapables de s'arrêter de pleurer, tout comme leur mère. Pour autant, les deux s'étaient efforcées de fixer la gagnante des soixante-douzième Hunger Games. Et dans leur regard, Skye avait pu lire ce sentiment qu'elle abhorrait tant, à présent. L'espoir. Tout comme Pearlie avant elle, ses sœurs avaient foi en Skyler. C'était un fardeau dont elle se serait bien passée.

Il en allait de même avec les trois frères ainés de Read. S'ils avaient écouté le discours de la jeune femme, ils semblaient en avoir trouvé une toute autre interprétation. Leur regard trahissait leur besoin de vengeance. Pas envers Skyler. Ils comprenaient son absence de révolte, sa volonté d'apaiser les tensions. Non. Leur vengeance s'orientait vers le Capitole. Tout comme Skye l'avait laissé entendre durant les jeux. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient retenu de ses paroles. Elle n'était, cependant, pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

Et puis, il y avait eu la famille d'Eliott et celle de Tanisha, dans le district Huit. Tanisha avait une petite-sœur qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui nourrissait le même espoir que les sœurs de Pearlie. L'espoir que Skyler devienne le leader d'une révolte dont elle-même ne voulait rien savoir.

Quant à Eliott, il avait tant parlé de sa famille à la Fille de l'Eau qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître. Et s'ils étaient évidemment plus que malheureux d'avoir perdu leur petit ange, ils n'en restaient pas moins reconnaissants envers Skyler d'avoir cherché à le protéger si longtemps.

Oh ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire plus pour eux ! Ce qu'elle aurait souhaité leur rapporter leur fils ! Ou même leur dire que son absence n'avait de cesse de la hanter et qu'elle comprenait leur douleur, parce qu'elle la vivait constamment !

Cependant, on ne lui avait pas offert la possibilité de leur parler. Car c'était ainsi, la gagnante n'avait pas le droit de converser avec les familles des autres tributs. Et même si cette fois-là, elle en avait été attristée, elle appréciait tout de même la présence d'une telle loi. Ne serait-ce que pour la protéger dans des districts comme ceux du Un ou du Deux. Si des regards avaient pu tuer, Skyler serait morte plus d'une fois en déballant son discours aux familles des tributs de carrière.

En fait, il lui arrivait même de se demander si ça aurait été également le cas avec les parents de Marlen ou ceux de Brianne. S'ils auraient aussi nourris une haine particulière envers la gagnante des soixante-douzièmes Jeux. Elle avait longtemps craint que ce soit le cas, à vrai dire.

Cependant, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le district Trois qu'elle craignait tant avait été le plus supportable, au final. Et pour cause, les deux tributs étaient orphelins. Les parents ainsi que la sœur de Brianne étaient morts durant ses jeux, des suites d'un accident sur leur lieu de travail. Quant à ceux de Marlen, comme il l'avait si bien expliqué à Skyler, ils étaient de fervents opposant au Capitole et cela avait sans doute dû leur faire défaut. Pour cette raison, le district Trois avait finalement été moins difficile que les autres.

Au moins, Skye n'avait pas eu à supporter les regards de haine des deux familles. Ni même faire face aux parents de celui qu'elle avait pris un malin plaisir à massacrer. Plus encore, de celui dont elle avait dû décrire le meurtre encore et encore à ceux qui réclamaient d'elle toujours plus de détails sanglants.

D'ailleurs cela s'était intensifié depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Capitole.

La fin de la tournée avait toujours lieu dans la capitale. Après avoir traversé le pays, le vainqueur enchaînait les interviews et les meetings pendant deux jours, avant d'assister à l'évènement de l'année. Le bal en son honneur. Oh pour sûr, n'importe quel habitant du Capitole rêverait de pouvoir assister à ce qui était, pour eux, la consécration d'une vie. Tout le gratin de Panem, réuni en un seul et même endroit.

Skyler se souvenait d'avoir entendu Tyson dire qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleur moment pour lancer une révolte. On ne pouvait faire plus efficace qu'une explosion au sein de la demeure du président, lieu de réception de la soirée. Cela éliminait d'un même coup Snow et tous ses sbires.

Sauf que Ty avait tort. En préparant Skye à cette cérémonie, Gussie lui avait bien expliqué que si la fine fleur de Panem se retrouvait en ces lieux, le président, lui, ne participait que très peu à la fête. Parfois, c'était même un miracle que de l'apercevoir. En tant que dirigeant, il était exempt de son devoir d'hôte et on lui pardonnait aisément son absence. Si bien qu'au final, un mouvement de révolte n'aurait servi qu'à détruire plus d'innocentes vies.

Si toutefois on considérait les habitants du Capitole comme des innocents. Et Skyler avait tendance à croire que c'était le cas. Certes, ils ne lui inspiraient que dégoût et mépris, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient choisi de vivre ainsi. Ils avaient juste eu la chance de naître au bon endroit. Après tout, si on avait offert la possibilité à n'importe quel enfant des districts de venir vivre au Capitole, combien aurait refusé pour l'éthique ? Et combien aurait accepté de se soumettre à la volonté de Snow en échange d'une protection ? Après tout pour Skyler, pour Finnick et pour tous les autres tributs qui étaient et qui seraient, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait : survivre. Or, s'il fallait pour cela mettre sa fierté de côté, ils l'auraient fait sans hésiter.

Ils le faisaient déjà, d'ailleurs. De ce point de vue-là, Skye était presque « chanceuse ». Lors de sa venue au district Quatre, le président ne lui avait demandé que de bien se tenir. De suivre les conseils de Gussie. Et surtout, de ne pas lancer de révolte. Néanmoins, elle savait que c'était rien à côté de ce que devait faire la plupart des autres gagnants. Et sa chance ne durerait sûrement pas.

Lavina avait été très claire : elle était trop jolie pour son propre bien. Cela lui ferait défaut, comme ça avait été le cas pour Finnick avant elle. Et sûrement pour tant d'autres. Tous les favoris finissaient par devenir des espions à la botte de Snow. Un secret contre un peu de chaleur humaine, ce n'était pas cher payé quand on y pense. Surtout pour le président. Au final, c'était toujours lui le gagnant.

Parce qu'il avait gagné. Alors qu'à la sortie des jeux, tout ce que Skyler voulait, c'était se rebeller contre les dirigeants de Panem, aujourd'hui, son plan était avant tout de survivre. Or pour cela, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait être belle et se taire.

Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception. A vrai dire, ce serait même encore pire. Elle ne devrait plus être seulement jolie, elle devrait être parfaite. Le pur produit du Capitole. Après tout, même si Snow ne faisait qu'une brève apparition, elle n'en serait pas moins espionnée par ses sbires. Un seul faux pas et ce serait la fin de la partie. Snow gagnerait.

Et ça, c'était hors de question. D'autant plus que sa vie n'était pas la seule en jeu.

Machinalement, son regard se dirigea vers Finnick, toujours en train d'amuser la galerie. Il dut le sentir, car aussitôt, il la fixa à son tour et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui la fit craquer.

Ah si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette foule entre eux ! Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un petit moment rien que tous les deux ! Ne serait-ce que pour s'expliquer, se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Mais c'était visiblement trop demandé.

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit au début de la tournée, lui rappela subitement Gussie la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'étaler ce qu'il y entre Finnick et toi, peu importe ce que c'est. Quitte à parler de ta vie privée, concentre-toi sur ta relation avec Mags, d'accord ?

La représentante s'était volontairement mise devant Skyler pour l'empêcher d'échanger des regards avec Finnick.

C'était toujours pareil avec elle. Si elle prétendait faire ça pour protéger la fille du Quatre, l'empêcher de montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, Skye savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse. En vérité, Gussie ne supportait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Finnick et la brunette. De fait, elle était toujours obligée de s'immiscer entre eux et de rappeler à Skyler qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Finnick. Pas quand ils apparaissaient en public, du moins.

Car si Gussie s'efforçait de se tenir, malgré sa jalousie, les autres femmes du Capitole n'en feraient sûrement pas de même. Elles saliraient, sans le moindre scrupule, la réputation de Skye. Et tout un chacun savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une mauvaise réputation pour une gagnante. Après tout, une fois les jeux passés, seule la popularité vous permettait de survivre au courroux de Snow. Si vous n'étiez pas un minimum important, on pouvait aisément se passer de vous. C'était sûrement pour cela que Mags était l'un des rares vainqueurs à avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Finnick était sa protection, la raison de sa survie.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce devait être pour préserver sa réputation qu'on avait demandé à Skye de ne jamais aborder le sujet « Finnick » lors de ses interviews. Quand Caesar lui parlait de ses mentors, la fille de l'Eau évoquait essentiellement Mags. Finnick ne venait que par la suite, lorsque Caesar cherchait à faire réagir le public féminin. A ce moment-là, Skyler pouvait se permettre de dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de son mentor. Sans jamais paraître trop attachée. Et c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

En cela, elle devait reconnaître que la distance mise entre eux aidait. Elle lui rappelait l'époque où Finnick n'était qu'un étranger pour elle. L'époque où elle s'efforçait de le haïr. C'était, cependant, la seule utilité de la chose. Le reste du temps, ce gouffre qui se creusait entre eux ne servait qu'à rendre la jeune femme plus frustrée encore.

D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais plus reparlé du baiser échangé et que Skye ignorait bien où ils en étaient, à ce stade. Comptait-elle encore pour lui ? Etait-elle toujours son « secret le plus précieux » ? Ou était-il passé à autre chose ? Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser.

Malheureusement, pour obtenir ses réponses, elle devrait faire preuve d'un peu patience. Elle se rassurait en se disant que d'ici quelques jours, ils seraient au district Quatre et qu'à partir de là, tout serait plus simple. En attendant, il faudrait qu'elle se contente des sourires discrets de son ancien mentor. C'était déjà ça.

A moins que Gussie ne se décide d'intervenir, comme elle semblait vouloir le faire. En effet, n'ayant reçu pour toute réponse de la part de Skyler qu'un simple acquiescement, la représentante du Quatre se dirigeait, à présent, vers Finnick. Elle parvint difficilement à se faufiler dans la masse de demoiselles qui assistaient à la mise en beauté du vainqueur. Néanmoins, elle finit par le rejoindre et par se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

Alors Skyler assista à un phénomène étrange. C'était comme si Gussie avait lancé un sortilège sur le pauvre Finnick. Celui-ci, qui souriait encore quelques secondes auparavant, reprit aussitôt son sérieux en acquiesçant au propos de la femme à la chevelure rose. Les deux jetèrent, ensuite, un coup d'œil vers la Fille de l'Eau qui les regardait également, interloquée. Pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître leur sujet de conversation. Skyler, à n'en point douter.

Cependant, l'échange ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes avant d'être brisé par l'intervention de Lavina.

\- Prête ? demanda la styliste à la fille du Quatre.

Elle ne lui laissa, néanmoins, pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà, elle l'entraînait vers une limousine dont la noirceur jurait avec le paysage coloré du Capitole. Visiblement, elle n'avait plus le choix. S'il y avait bien un moment où il fallait être prête, c'était ce soir. Malheureusement, Skye ne savait toujours pas si elle l'était ou pas.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au domicile du président, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas sa réponse.

Certes, elle avait su se tenir durant la tournée et était apparue sous son meilleur jour, compte tenu des circonstances. Ses faux-pas étaient mis sur le compte du décès de ses parents ou de ses blessures, qui mettaient du temps à cicatriser. Et la plupart du temps, cela passait sans problème. Personne encore n'avait remis en cause ses excuses.

Néanmoins, le simple fait qu'elle ait eu besoin d'excuses prouvait que la perfection attendue par Snow n'avait pas été atteinte. Or ce soir, aucune justification ne serait tolérée. Alors, serait-elle vraiment à la hauteur ?

La réponse arriva un peu trop rapidement et tout aussi brutalement à son goût. Oh non, elle ne le serait pas !

Le groupe venait de sortir de la limousine. Autour d'eux régnait un étrange chaos organisé. Des habitants du Capitole qui n'assisteraient sûrement pas à l'évènement s'étaient entassés à l'entrée du manoir. Seules les barrières mises en place pour protéger les invités séparaient ces derniers des fans hystériques.

« Hystériques », c'était un bien grand mot pour définir des gens du Capitole. Disons qu'ils étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de voir le gratin défilé devant eux. Certains en venaient même à toucher les invités, si ceux-ci avaient le malheur de passer trop près d'eux. Le reste du temps, ils se contentaient d'appeler ceux qu'ils reconnaissaient.

Au passage de Skye et de ses compères, les cris furent majoritairement féminins. Les demoiselles cherchaient à attirer l'attention de Finnick, bien entendu. Celui-ci finit, d'ailleurs, par s'arrêter pour discuter avec quelques-unes d'entre elles.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas que Finnick, mais bien tout le groupe qui avait fait une halte au milieu de la voie. Tous, sauf Skyler qui, surpassée par les évènements, n'avait rien remarqué et continuait son chemin en s'efforçant de faire abstraction du bruit.

Mais justement, du bruit, il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et trop de couleurs aussi. De quoi filer le tournis à n'importe qui. Et en l'occurrence, à la pauvre Skyler. Complètement déroutée, cette dernière chercha à accélérer le pas pour fuir au plus vite ce chaos sans nom. Mauvaise idée. Aussitôt, son pied se prit dans les pans de sa robe, la faisant trébucher.

Seulement, alors qu'elle allait rencontrer violemment le sol, s'offrant au passage la honte de sa vie, elle fut rattrapée de justesse par quelqu'un. Des mains d'homme l'agrippèrent et la maintinrent debout avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple plume.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que la reine du bal chute devant tout ce beau monde, déclara son sauveur, d'une voix incroyablement grave.

Une chose était sûre, cette voix, Skyler ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait probablement jamais entendue. Correction, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Et pour cause, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Il n'y avait pour autant aucun doute sur ses origines. C'était un habitant du Capitole, son goût incertain pour les habits colorés le trahissait. Et puis, à en juger par son tour de taille, c'était un bon vivant. Pas le genre à se laisser mourir de faim. Sûrement un privilégié même, puisqu'il était invité à cette soirée. Un membre du gratin, de l'élite.

Skyler était en présence d'un des sbires de Snow.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait différent. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais quitte à l'apparenté à quelqu'un, elle aurait plutôt choisi Lavina que Gussie. Là où la plupart des habitants simulaient tout, même le charisme, cet homme affichait une prestance qui n'avait rien de chiquée.

A vrai dire, il en venait même à impressionner la jeune femme qui, alors qu'elle aurait refusé s'il avait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, accepta le bras que son sauveur lui tendait. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de l'aider à monter les marches jusqu'au manoir.

Evidemment, Skyler aurait préféré arriver aux bras de Finnick ou même de n'importe quel membre de son équipe. Quelqu'un en qui elle aurait pu avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui lui aurait influé le courage nécessaire pour affronter la foule.

Au lieu de ça, ce fut aux bras de cet inconnu que la Fille de l'Eau fit son entrée.

\- N'oubliez pas de sourire et tout ira bien, lui conseilla l'homme à ses côtés, tandis que la salle se faisait silencieuse.

C'était étrange. Alors qu'à l'extérieur, Skye avait souhaité un peu de calme, à présent, elle aurait voulu que l'endroit soit plus bruyant.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Les invités n'attendaient qu'une personne, celle pour qui la fête avait lieu. Skyler. Or pour cette raison, son entrée avait forcément été remarquée. Et aussitôt, les gens s'étaient tus, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Mais justement, fallait-il qu'elle dise quelque chose ? Aurait-elle dû prévoir un quelconque discours ? Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ce genre de choses. Devait-elle vraiment rappeler à qui avait besoin le fiasco de la représentation de son école ? Ce jour maudit où elle s'était retrouvée incapable de chanter devant les habitants de son district ?

Certes, les choses avaient changé depuis. Les interviews s'étaient enchaînées, tout comme les discours. Elle avait sûrement gagné en assurance, à force. Néanmoins, tout était toujours rodé. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait dire, à chaque fois. Ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué. L'improvisation, en revanche, lui semblait impossible. Plus encore à cet instant, alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Ainsi, la panique s'emparant d'elle, elle choisit d'appliquer le conseil de cet inconnu qui l'accompagnait. Pour faire face au silence gênant qui s'installait, elle se contenta de sourire à l'assemblée. La réaction de cette dernière se fit attendre, tandis que Skye entendait son cœur battre contre ses tympans.

Finalement, son calvaire cessa aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé. Les invités lui rendirent son sourire et se remirent à bavarder gaiement. Dans la foulée, la musique se relança. Et bien vite, ce moment gênant fut oublié. Permettant, au passage, à Skyler de relâcher la pression pendant un instant.

Juste le temps d'admirer le décor maritime mis en place pour l'occasion. Car tel était le thème de la soirée. L'immense salle de réception s'était paré d'une ambiance marine dominée par des nuances bleutées, si ce n'était le sol, recouvert d'une matière granuleuse proche du sable et le plafond teinté de couleurs orangées évoquant à Skyler les couchés de soleil de son district. La plus grande source de lumière était également la première chose qu'on remarquait dans la pièce : un gigantesque lustre fait de diamants et de dorures. C'était sans doute là le côté sophistiqué du Capitole.

Du reste, tout était bleu. La scène où jouait un groupe du Capitole, les fauteuils dans lesquels étaient installés quelques convives, la nourriture, trop abondante au goût de la jeune femme, les boissons, les murs et la globalité des meubles également… jusqu'aux nappes qui semblaient agitées par une légère brise, rappelant le mouvement des vagues.

Ça aurait pu être une overdose de bleu, s'il n'y avait pas eu les invités, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Avec leur chevelure verte, rose, orange, jaune ou même violet et leur tenue de toutes les couleurs, ils étaient tous si extraordinaires qu'ils en devenaient ordinaires.

Seule une personne parvenait à se distinguer de la foule. Avec ses cheveux blancs et son costume aussi noir que son cœur, le président Snow faisait presque tâche parmi ses convives.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut repéré, Skye avait cherché à s'écarter un maximum de cet être diabolique. Néanmoins, son compagnon de soirée ne semblait pas du même avis et l'entraînait déjà vers l'hôte de la soirée. Le traître. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Mademoiselle O'Brian, la salua Snow alors que les deux arrivaient à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête, s'efforçant de faire abstraction du parfum abjecte de rose et de métal que dégageait le président.

Elle disait « métal » là où elle pensait « sang ». Car l'odeur était trop caractéristique pour qu'elle ne puisse la reconnaître. Snow empestait le sang, la maladie, la mort et tentait vainement de le cacher avec le parfum des roses. Quelle idée ridicule ! A vrai dire, elle était sûre que, si elle pouvait le sentir, son partenaire pouvait le faire également. Peu importait qu'il soit du Capitole ou non. L'odeur était trop criante pour qu'on l'ignore.

Et pourtant, l'inconnu ne semblait pas être plus dérangé que cela par ce parfum abject. Etait-il habitué ? Ou trop préoccupé par le regard que lui lançait le président, à peine étaient-ils parvenus à sa hauteur ?

Même si Skye avait du mal à analyser le langage du corps, ce regard-là était facile à interpréter. Sans dire mot, il faisait comprendre à l'homme aux côtés de la gagnante qu'il était de trop. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour le saisir à son tour.

Aussitôt, il se pencha pour administrer un baisemain à sa jeune partenaire.

\- J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir bientôt, _Fille de l'Eau_ , déclara-t-il, innocemment.

Puis, il tourna les talons et laissa Skye seule avec cet horrible personnage qu'était Snow.

Ainsi, le moment de vérité était déjà arrivé. Elle aurait pourtant pensé qu'on lui laisserait un peu plus de temps. Du temps pour faire ses adieux à la vie. Du temps pour boire jusqu'à en oublier les enjeux.

Ah la boisson ! La Fille de l'Eau aurait voulu la connaître pour autre chose que pour noyer ses sentiments. La jalousie, l'amertume, la solitude ou même l'angoisse. Tant de mauvaises raisons d'employer l'alcool.

Parce qu'il y avait pire que de se retrouver face à l'homme qui détenait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur vous. Il y avait Finnick. Finnick et sa réputation de bourreau des cœurs. Une réputation qu'il se devait de conserver, pour sa survie et celle de ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Ainsi, les évènements auxquels ils assistaient devenaient le terrain de jeu de l'ancien tribut du Quatre. Et si elle supportait la distance, l'absence et les non-dits, voir Finnick flirtait avec toutes ces femmes était insoutenable pour la demoiselle du Quatre.

Ainsi, elle avait fini par suivre le conseil d'une Gussie éméchée, au cours d'une soirée. Boire. Boire jusqu'à en ivre et même au-delà. Boire jusqu'à en oublier la douleur. Boire jusqu'à tout oublier, même. Et même si ce n'est que pendant une nuit, au moins, Skyler oubliait. Elle oubliait et pouvait enfin s'amuser, l'espace d'une soirée.

Et en l'occurrence, ce soir, la Fille de l'Eau aurait bien voulu être trop ivre pour éprouver la moindre angoisse. Car montrer ses faiblesses à Snow, c'était prendre un risque. Le risque de trop.

Malheureusement, elle dut se contenter de la coupe de champagne bleuté que lui proposa un serveur.

\- Vous semblez avoir fait fortes impressions auprès d'Heavensbee, commença par dire Snow, en montrant l'inconnu qui avait accompagné Skyler.

\- Apparemment, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de prendre une gorgée de courage liquide.

Elle s'efforça de ne témoigner aucun intérêt au dénommé Heavensbee, quand bien même elle se disait que ce nom aurait son importance, un jour ou l'autre.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui dérangeait presque Skye. Autre que sa prestance. Sa façon d'agir auprès de la jeune femme. C'était presque comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que celle-ci chute. Comme s'il avait préparé ce qu'il allait lui dire au moment de la rattraper. Comme s'il avait cherché à lui passer un message. Seulement, l'objet du message restait inconnu à la demoiselle.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par le décoder ? Peut-être qu'il lui manquait juste un élément ? Ou peut-être que déjà, le champagne lui montait à la tête et qu'elle délirait ?

\- Pas qu'auprès de lui, à vrai dire, renchérit Snow de sa voix trainante et glaciale. Après tout, depuis votre victoire, les gens n'ont plus qu'un nom en tête : le vôtre.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'homme avait tous les attributs pour être le vilain d'une histoire pour enfants. Un physique disgracieux, une voix glaciale, un charisme qui effrayait plus qu'il n'impressionnait, sans oublier cette odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait… tout en lui semblait fait pour le rendre antipathique.

Plus encore quand on savait qu'il dirigeait les jeux d'une main de maître. Des jeux qui forçaient des gosses à s'entretuer. S'il n'avait fallu qu'une cible à abattre pour un groupe rebelle, ça aurait été Snow.

Pourtant, Skye savait qu'il n'était pas le seul pourri du Capitole.

\- Oui, il me semble que c'est également ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, remarqua la jeune femme, toujours aussi impassible.

Son but était surtout d'attirer l'attention du président sur sa dernière visite.

Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'attendre qu'il se décide à lui donner son jugement final. Si déjà il avait décidé qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre, autant qu'il le lui dise de suite. Si ça pouvait lui éviter l'angoisse procurait par cette discussion sans intérêt, elle était preneuse.

Néanmoins, Snow ne semblait pas décidé à rendre son jugement si vite. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'acquiescer aux propos de la demoiselle.

\- En effet.

Il lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son champagne.

Avait-il lui aussi besoin de courage ? Ca semblait peu probable. Un homme avec tant de pouvoir se devait d'être constamment sûr de lui.

Cependant, Skye ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il lui arrivait aussi de douter. Si, malgré l'aura malsaine qu'il dégageait, il n'était pas juste un homme ordinaire, emprunt aux doutes, comme tous les autres. On avait tendance à le mettre sur un piédestal parce qu'il était à la tête du pays. On en oubliait alors qu'avant d'être le président, Snow était un homme, un mari, un père, même un grand-père.

S'il était capable d'aimer les siens, plus encore, s'il était capable de protéger son cher Capitole, ne pouvait-on pas espérer une rédemption de sa part ? Fallait-il forcément le voir comme la tête à abattre ?

En cet instant de doute qui rappela à Skyler qu'elle-même n'était qu'humaine, la demoiselle se souvint de ses parents et du sort qui leur avait été réservé. Elle se souvint également de ses frères et de tous ceux qu'elle avait connus dans l'arène. Le problème était là. Elle avait trop de rancœur contre cet homme. Trop de raisons de le haïr. Même si Snow pouvait être sauvé, voudrait-elle l'épargner ?

La réponse, elle ne l'avait pas. Cependant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait à y songer un jour et au lieu de ça, elle préféra reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci semblait prêt à reprendre la parole. On aurait même pu croire qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Seulement, au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Un mouvement derrière Skye avait attiré son attention, le poussant à se taire, là où il aurait pourtant eu toutes les raisons de parler. Après tout, son jugement était encore attendu.

Il sembla s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs. Une fois de plus, il se permit de sourire à la jeune femme. Un sourire carnassier. Un sourire qui vous glaçait le sang. Le même sourire que Marlen. Le sourire d'un tueur.

\- Je vois que votre cavalier arrive, annonça-t-il en indiquant d'un geste de la tête Finnick qui s'approchait. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Il allait s'éclipser, mais remarqua le regard interloqué de Skyler. En effet, celle-ci était complètement perdue.

Snow n'était-il pas censé lui annoncer sa mort imminente, ainsi que celle de ses proches ? C'était bien pour cela qu'il était présent ce soir, non ?

Et il le savait. Il prenait juste un malin plaisir à faire languir la jeune femme jusqu'au dernier moment. Alors que Finnick se rapprochait toujours plus, Snow se pencha finalement vers Skye :

\- Profitez de votre soirée, dit-il en un souffle, vous l'avez bien méritée.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa dans la foule, laissant Skye toujours aussi perplexe.

Une seconde. Elle avait « mérité » cette soirée en son honneur ? Cette phrase n'avait-elle pas un double-sens ? Ne venait-il pas de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait réussi ? Qu'elle avait passé le test ? Que personne ne mourrait ce soir ? Lui offrait-il enfin cette paix tant espérée ? Ou était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Elle aurait bien voulu réfléchir plus longtemps au sens caché de ces paroles, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Snow avait vu juste, Finnick se dirigeait bien vers eux tout à l'heure. Ce qui pouvait être surprenant, quand on savait qu'à ce genre de soirée, Finnick ne prenait jamais la peine de discuter avec Skyler. Et d'un côté, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Une simple conversation aurait pu pousser Skye à se trahir. Elle aurait sûrement paru trop heureuse pour être crédible. Après tout, c'était bien connu, la jeune femme n'était jamais pleinement heureuse. Un sourire un peu trop large aurait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille des dames du Capitole.

Ainsi, quand elle vit Finnick la rejoindre, juste après le départ de Snow, Skye ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. S'il y avait bien un endroit où ils ne devaient pas se montrer, c'était bien ici. La salle était remplie de femmes du Capitole qui n'attendaient qu'un faux-pas de la part de Skyler pour ruiner sa réputation.

Cet instant signerait-il sa chute ?

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Finnick en arrivant à sa hauteur, essayant vainement de masquer son inquiétude par un visage impassible.

Même s'il s'efforçait de la cacher, cette appréhension était bien là. Et le fait qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, sans doute pour lui montrer son soutien, ne fit que confirmer ce que la demoiselle pensait déjà.

Finnick était inquiet pour elle. Et il avait de quoi. Sa protégée avait été jetée en pâture au plus féroce de tous les loups. Il devait sans doute penser qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Et dans le fond, il aurait eu raison.

Si les propos de Snow laissaient croire à une perspective de paix, la Fille de l'Eau ignorait bien ce qui avait poussé le président à les tenir. Après tout, en une soirée, elle avait manqué de tomber, s'était retrouvée arrachée à son groupe et avait loupé son entrée. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que sa conversation avec Snow tendait à n'aboutir à rien, on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas sa meilleure prestation.

Alors, oui, il était vrai qu'elle ne comprenait pas le président. Cependant, l'essentiel n'était pas là. L'essentiel était qu'elle pouvait sincèrement rassurer Finnick, pour ce soir au moins.

\- Oui… oui, tout va bien.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, s'efforçant, encore une fois, de rester impassible. Néanmoins, la main sur son épaule avait déjà procuré en elle un millier de frissons qu'il était difficile de masquer.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait son interlocuteur à cet instant. Non. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder autour d'eux. Et pour cause, en y prêtant attention, Skye remarqua que plusieurs invités les fixaient.

Avaient-ils remarqué la puissance d'attraction qu'exerçait Finnick sur la jeune femme ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. En y regardant de plus près, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne que les convives dévisageaient. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le beau blond du Quatre. Elle aurait pourtant préféré.

Il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne se faisait jamais. En l'occurrence, être sous les feux des projecteurs n'était pas la tasse de thé de Skyler. Pour le coup, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaître sur le champ.

Au lieu de ça, elle dut faire face à ces regards qui la fixaient avec insistance. Ceux-là ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : les convives n'attendaient qu'une opportunité pour se jeter sur la Fille de l'Eau et la harcelaient d'interrogations. De sa nourriture préférée à la présence d'un éventuel petit-ami –ou d'une petite-amie, qui sait ?-, les questions seraient nombreuses et surtout, très variées. Or, la jeune femme avait déjà ressenti assez de stress pour une soirée.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, en comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer les bêtes de foire pour des personnes qui n'auraient eu cure d'elle si elle n'avait pas remporté les jeux. Elle n'aurait été qu'un dommage collatéral, en d'autres circonstances.

Par chance, le jeune homme à ses côtés sembla l'entendre et plus encore, la comprendre. Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi-que-ce-soit, il lui agrippa délicatement le bras et l'entraina sur une piste aménagée près de la scène.

\- Allons danser, lui dit-t-il pour toute explication.

Skye se laissa traîner, n'étant clairement pas de taille à lutter contre la volonté de Finnick. Pourtant, elle aurait souhaité en être capable. Car, tout bien réfléchi, elle préférait encore les questions qu'une nouvelle raison de se ridiculiser. Et si Gussie s'était évertuée à lui apprendre à danser, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas une bonne élève.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait en arrivant sur la piste.

Néanmoins, il était essentiel de se rappeler qu'en danse, ce qui comptait plus encore que nos propres compétences, c'était celles de notre partenaire. Gussie était une bonne danseuse, certes. Mais elle était habituée à être guidée par son partenaire. Il lui était difficile de s'improviser meneuse. Chez Finnick, en revanche, cela semblait naturel. Il guidait si facilement Skyler que cette dernière ne pouvait que bien danser. Il lui suffisait de suivre les pas du danseur d'exception qui lui servait de partenaire.

Bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas du jeune homme. La danse devait sûrement faire partie des bases à maîtriser, lorsqu'on se lançait dans la quête des secrets. Après tout, le but était de séduire des femmes. Et il n'y avait pas plus séduisant qu'un bon danseur. Surtout pour les demoiselles du Capitole.

Skyler se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait-là d'une pensée bien trop sombre pour les circonstances. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir de telles réflexions. C'était bien elle qui dansait avec Finnick, à cet instant. Et ce n'était clairement pas pour obtenir le moindre secret. Contrairement à ce que devaient penser les femmes qui les regardaient.

Les « dévisageaient » aurait été plus juste. Evidemment, elles étaient jalouses de Skyler. C'était logique, on l'avait prévenue.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la réaction des autres convives. Majoritairement des hommes, même si Skye sembla repérer également quelques femmes. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils regardaient avec tant de hargne, mais Finnick. En passant, elle crut même entendre l'un d'entre eux dire que le blondinet ne méritait pas une telle partenaire.

Voilà qui était étrange. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir fait mauvaise impression à cette soirée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde. Certains semblaient même l'apprécier, au point d'être jaloux de Finnick. Ce qui, soyons honnêtes, n'arrivait jamais. Pas pour cette raison, en tout cas. Plutôt parce qu'il était beau et qu'il avait du succès. Certainement pas parce qu'il avait la « chance » de danser avec la Fille de l'Eau.

Et ça avait quelque chose d'angoissant, dans le fond. A l'admirer comme ça, ils lui mettaient une pression supplémentaire. A présent, il ne fallait pas seulement qu'elle soit convenable. Il fallait qu'elle soit séduisante. Qu'elle plaise. Qu'elle attire les regards. Autrement, elle ne remplirait pas son rôle de poupée du Capitole. Etait-elle seulement capable de faire une telle chose ? On l'avait déjà trouvé mignonne… mais sexy ? Ça, jamais.

Non, il était évident qu'elle ne serait, une fois de plus, pas à la hauteur.

\- Oublie-les, Skye, lui chuchota Finnick pour la rassurer. Ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi sur cette piste. Juste la musique… et nous.

Il avait dû sentir son inquiétude. Ou plutôt, il avait dû sentir la prise de Skyler se resserrait sur lui. Elle s'était agrippée à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Finnick était une sorte de protection pour elle. Son rempart contre les regards malsains des gens du Capitole.

Et ce rempart-là avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter des réactions des gens. Après tout, elle était en train de danser avec son ancien mentor. Elle qui rêvait d'avoir un moment seule avec lui. Voilà que le Capitole lui offrait cet instant. Un instant magique où seuls comptaient, comme l'avait dit Finnick, la musique et eux. Ils étaient seuls.

La mélodie ralentit, comme pour faire écho à leur volonté de prolonger ce moment à jamais. Finnick l'attira un peu plus à lui et posa sa main au creux de ses reins. La sensation fut décuplée par l'absence de tissu dans le dos de la jeune femme. Et sûrement aussi par l'alcool ingurgité auparavant.

Bien vite, le cœur de cette dernière s'emballa. C'était bien la seule chose qui semblait encore s'agiter. Tout le reste cessa d'exister, alors que Skye plongeait son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Le temps parut s'arrêter, comme l'être de la jeune femme.

Et alors qu'elle se croyait mourir, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

* * *

Skyler fut brutalement sortie de ce souvenir magique.

Elle foudroya du regard la personne qui l'avait arraché à ce songe si merveilleux. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Mags, elle s'adoucit. D'autant plus que celle-ci semblait inquiète. A tous les coups, cela faisait un moment que Skye n'avait plus rien dit.

Pourtant, le moment s'y prêtait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se souvenir de la situation dans laquelle elle était. De se remémorer l'arrivée impromptue de Finnick et Gussie. Et surtout, les propos de cette dernière. Elle avait été envoyée –sûrement pas Snow ou un de ses sbires- pour préparer la Fille de l'Eau à retourner au Capitole.

Or il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Aucune raison logique, du moins. Certes, les jeux avaient lieu dans peu de temps. Elle l'avait déjà fait remarquer. En tant que mentor, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de son apparence. Elle ne ferait que peu d'apparition et surtout, comme à son habitude, Finnick se chargerait d'être l'émissaire du Quatre. Elle, elle se contenterait d'assister, impuissante, à l'échec cuisant de ses futurs tributs.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par avouer à Gussie, perplexe. Pourquoi voudrais-tu « retravailler mon image » ? Et puis, quel est le rapport avec le Capitole ?

Ses questions parurent surprendre la représentante du Capitole. Elle semblait persuadée que Skye était au courant de ses projets. Comme si c'était évident.

Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Pas pour la Fille de l'Eau.

Et alors que la femme du Capitole allait lui répondre avec un certain dédain, elle fut interrompue par Finnick.

\- Gussie, elle n'est pas au courant, constata-t-il calmement.

Aussitôt, cette simple remarque provoqua un sentiment de panique en Skye.

\- Au courant ? Au courant de quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant écho à sa pensée première.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait ? Avait-elle provoqué Snow sans le vouloir ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ça ne pouvait avoir un rapport qu'avec le président en personne. Qui d'autre aurait pu être intéressé par la présence de Skye au Capitole ?

Non, de toute évidence, il s'agissait de Snow. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle revenir au Capitole ? Etait-ce le moment pour elle de devenir l'espionne de Snow ? Ou, en d'autres termes moins flatteurs, sa nouvelle putain ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, poussant son cerveau à oublier l'essentiel. En l'occurrence, de respirer. Elle se mit à hyperventiler sous le regard impuissant des gens autour d'elle.

Puis, elle remarqua le geste de Gussie. Celle-lui pointait quelque chose derrière elle. Cela eut le don de rappeler à Skye son cauchemar et le geste de Marlen. Qu'allait-elle voir derrière elle ? Son propre reflet ? Ou celui d'un monstre ?

Non. Non, aucun des deux. Ce n'était même pas un miroir qu'on lui montrait. En fait, il s'agissait de la télévision de Mags, qui était toujours allumée. A l'écran, Skye reconnut Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur favori du Capitole. Le simple fait de le voir poussa la jeune femme à retrouver son souffle. Elle se focalisa aussitôt sur ce qui était dit et plus sur ses questions parasites.

Cependant, elle n'entendait que vaguement ce qu'il racontait, le son n'étant pas assez fort. Elle saisit quelques brides. Le présentateur semblait animé d'un enthousiasme certain –ce qui ne le changeait pas de d'habitude- en raison d'un discours tenu par le président, quelques instants auparavant.

Snow avait donc fait une annonce pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées ? Mais à quels propos ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, l'image changea et le monstre qu'elle redoutait auparavant apparut. Ce n'était, certes, pas la chimère des jeux, mais c'était tout comme.

Le président Snow se tenait droit comme un piquer sur son estrade. Il avait toujours cette prestance, cette aura sinistre autour de lui. Et Skye pouvait presque sentir le parfum de rose mélangé à celui du sang à travers l'écran.

\- Mags, monte le son s'il te plaît, demanda la jeune femme, incapable de bouger pour le faire elle-même.

Elle était comme happée par la télévision. Elle se refusait de perdre la moindre miette du discours de Snow.

D'autant plus lorsqu'elle lut la bande passante qui défilait à l'écran. « Le président parle des troisièmes jeux de l'Expiation. ». Cette simple phrase fut suffisante pour pétrifier l'ancienne gagnante des jeux. Les jeux de l'Expiation. C'était ceux qui se dérouleraient cette année. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?!

\- Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Jeux, commença par rappeler le président, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient.

Mags avait obéi à Skye, elle avait bien monté le son.

Mais à présent qu'elle entendait le discours du dirigeant, elle aurait sûrement voulu s'abstenir. Car les vingt-cinquièmes Jeux, elle les avait connus. Elle avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient dû choisir leurs tributs, cette année-là.

Et encore, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse. Le district Quatre comptait des tributs de carrière, des jeunes prêts à se lancer volontairement dans les Jeux, pour en ressortir gagnants. Les districts les plus pauvres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Ils avaient clairement dû agir comme les bourreaux. Ils avaient dû condamner deux pauvres gamins à une mort certaine.

Avec ça, tout le monde s'était dit que finalement, il valait mieux que cette tâche ingrate soit attribuée à une personne lambda. En l'occurrence, une représentante comme Gussie, froide et professionnelle. Une personne qu'on pouvait haïr sans se sentir coupable.

\- Au cinquantième anniversaire des Jeux, poursuivit Snow d'un ton neutre, afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué deux rebelles sont morts, les districts ont dû envoyer deux fois le nombre habituel de tributs.

Mags parut un peu plus abattue encore par les souvenirs que lui procurait le discours de Snow.

Les cinquantièmes Jeux avaient été encore plus terribles que les vingt-cinquièmes. Perdre deux enfants était déjà difficilement supportables. En perdre quatre d'un coup était encore plus terrible.

Bien évidemment, une fois n'était pas coutume, les districts de carrière avaient eu moins de difficultés à choisir leurs tributs. Plusieurs gamins étaient prêts à mourir pour la gloire. Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas avaient été sauvés par les premiers. Ce n'était toujours pas le cas des districts pauvres. Prêts ou pas, les enfants avaient été envoyés à leur mort.

Pourtant, cette année-là, c'était bien le tribut d'un de ces districts qui avait gagné. Skye avait eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer, d'ailleurs. Le seul gagnant du district Douze. Du moins, le seul avant la surprenante victoire de Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark. Des noms que la jeune femme ne serait pas près d'oublier, puisqu'ils revenaient sans cesse lors des émissions du Capitole. Ils avaient marqués les esprits, après tout.

Tout comme l'avait fait Haymitch Abernathy lors des cinquantièmes Jeux.

L'image de sa victoire n'était plus diffusée. Officiellement, parce que les données avaient été perdues. Il se disait, cependant, que l'intelligence dont il avait fait preuve avait été vue comme un geste de révolte. Il s'était servi du champ de force de l'arène pour sauver sa peau face à la dernière tribut. Ce n'était évidemment pas prévu par les organisateurs. Or, ce qui n'est pas prévu est aussitôt interprété comme un acte rebelle.

Skye ne doutait pas qu'Haymitch avait dû en pâtir de sa victoire. Certes, il avait gagné, mais à quel prix ? Pour l'avoir déjà rencontré, elle savait ce qu'il était devenu. Un alcoolique dépressif qui continuait de vivre juste pour « emmerder le Capitole ». Ses propres mots. Au final, il était tout autant la victime que ceux qui étaient morts dans l'arène. Au même prix que Mags ou Finnick, dans le fond.

Cette même Mags qui n'avait jamais paru aussi attentive qu'à cet instant, alors que le président s'était arrêté dans son discours. Skye aussi était aux aguets. Le moment de vérité allait arriver. Il était temps de découvrir ce que réservaient les soixante-quinzièmes Jeux de la Faim.

Le président ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait depuis le début du discours. Il était terrible de se dire que dans cette simple enveloppe se trouvait le sort de plusieurs gamins.

\- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, commença-t-il par lire à voix-haute, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, l'information ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le cerveau de Skye. Pour autant, elle ne réagit pas.

A ses côtés, Mags s'était de suite mise à pleurer. Le bruit de ses sanglots était tout ce qui brisait le silence pesant dans la pièce.

Skyler, elle, ne cria pas. Elle ne pleura pas non plus. Oh elle avait bien compris ce que venait d'annoncer Snow. Elle savait que son avenir, qu'elle croyait sûr, venait d'être complètement chamboulé. Et elle aurait dû crier. Elle aurait dû pleurer.

Cependant, elle était bien incapable de bouger. Son esprit s'y refusait. Son corps, en revanche, n'était pas du même avis. Et alors qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes, ces dernières fléchir. Aussitôt, elle tomba à genoux.

\- Skyler ! s'écria Finnick en essayant de l'aider à se relever.

Elle le repoussa violemment, ne se maîtrisant pas. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Tout comme elle n'était plus maîtresse de son destin.

Quelle ironie. Elle qui pensait tout avoir sous contrôle. Voilà qu'elle le perdait, ce contrôle. Elle qui pensait ne plus avoir à craindre les jeux. Elle qui était persuadée que tout cela était derrière elle. Que seuls ses cauchemars la traineraient encore dans l'arène.

Seulement, c'était ça le truc. Ses cauchemars qui n'étaient que ça, de simples songes, venaient de devenir réels. Elle allait bel et bien retourner dans l'arène. Et si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait Mags. Ce serait pire encore. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Mais supporterait-elle d'avoir à affronter une nouvelle fois l'arène ? Supporterait-elle de traquer et d'être encore traquée ? Serait-elle, une fois de plus, à la hauteur ?

Non. Non elle ne le serait pas et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle s'en foutait d'être à la hauteur ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté, jusqu'à présent ? Deux ans de plus à vivre ?! Deux ans d'espoirs jetés à la poubelle ?! Elle n'avait rien gagné, au final. Snow s'était joué d'elle ! Encore une bonne raison de le haïr.

Mais elle était bien incapable d'être en colère, à cet instant. Elle était bien incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Elle voulait juste rester là, au milieu du salon de Mags et se laissait mourir. Tout aurait été mieux que de retourner dans l'arène ou de laisser Mags se sacrifier pour elle.

Et alors que la battante qu'elle était commençait lentement à accepter sa défaite, elle aperçut dans son champ de vision une main qu'on lui tendait. Instinctivement, elle pensa à Mags. Sauf que la petite vieille sanglotait toujours sur le canapé.

Quant à cette main, elle était trop douce, trop délicate pour être celle de Mags ou même celle de Finnick. Et Skye ne doutait pas que Gussie soit incapable de faire un geste aussi noble.

Ainsi, curieuse, elle accepta de lever la tête un instant. La silhouette en face d'elle portait une cape noire qui masquait son visage. De fait, Skye ne put la reconnaître de suite et dut attendre que la femme, puisqu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, retire son capuchon.

Aussitôt, la Fille de l'Eau reconnut sa chevelure de feu. Lavina Brown était là. Mais visiblement, sa présence n'avait rien d'officiel, contrairement à celle de Gussie. Alors, une fois de plus, la question restait entière : que faisait la styliste du Capitole au district Quatre ?

* * *

 _Avouez qu'en lisant le sous-titre, vous avez eu la chanson du Roi Soleil en tête. Non, c'est juste moi ? Oh, ok._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture._

 _Et oui, je sais, je termine encore sur un petit cliffhanger, désolée. Après Gussie, voilà que Lavina débarque. Ca commence à être compliqué, là._

 _En plus, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Je veux dire, pas dans le présent. On a juste découvert que les 75ème Jeux accueilleraient les anciens gagnants, rien de nouveau en soit._

 _MAIS ! On a aussi eu l'occasion de croiser notre super pote Heavensbee à ses débuts, alors qu'il n'était pas encore organisateur des jeux. Il était déjà louche, pas vrai ?_

 _On a aussi pu assisté à une discussion très... "enrichissante" entre Snow et Skyler. A votre avis, Snow donnait vraiment son feu vert à Skye ? Ou au contraire, essayait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle profite de la soirée car ça serait "l'une de ses dernières (mouahaha)" ?_

 _Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! La fameuse tournée du gagnant. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet, mais je voulais quand même que vous puissiez voir le déroulement de la tournée de Skyler. Rien de bien nouveau de ce côté-là non plus, si ce n'est qu'on a eu le droit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les familles des défunts tributs du premier tome. D'ailleurs, le décès de la famille de Brianne, simple accident de travail ou meurtre ? Votre avis sur la question ?_

 _Et puis sinon, on a eu le droit à un petit moment romantique entre Finnick et Skye. C'était déjà tendu à l'époque, mais pas autant que maintenant._

 _Grâce à ça n'empêche, on a pu découvrir que Skyler pouvait plaire. Il y a d'ailleurs eu quelques allusions à la prostitution des gagnants orchestrée par Snow. Quelque chose me dit que ce sujet finira par revenir sur le tapis..._

 _Tout comme la question de l'innocence des gens du Capitole. Ou encore celle de la culpabilité de Snow. Je n'ai fait que de survoler les pensées de Skye à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que vous en avez pensé ? Etes-vous d'accord avec la vision de Skyler à propos des gens du Capitole et de Snow ? Ou avez-vous une toute autre opinion là-dessus ?_

 _ENFIN ! Je vais répondre à quelques reviews. Au passage, je vous remercie de faire entendre votre "voix" (même si c'est à l'écrit haha). Que ce soit simplement pour me réclamer absolument la suite ou pour me faire part de votre opinion sur ma façon d'écrire, sur les personnages, les relations, le chapitre ou l'histoire en générale, j'ADORE (j'insiste) lire vos reviews._

 **rory34 & stephdvdiaries :** vous m'avez toutes les deux parlé du rêve et j'avoue, il était très bizarre. Mais bon, au moins je vois que ça vous a marqué et c'était le but haha ! Quant à une potentielle rencontre avec Katniss, qui sait ? Ça finira sûrement par arriver un jour ou l'autre. (a)

 **Mim31 :** je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé mon premier tome et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant si ce n'est plus (oui, je suis ambitieuse haha) ce tome-là. Ah comme je te comprends pour l'absence d'Happy-end entre Skye et Finnick, moi-même j'étais dégoûtée, mais ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Et les relations qui ne sont pas un minimum compliquées, ce n'est pas drôle, tu ne penses pas ? En plus comme tu dis, on va pouvoir assister à la construction de la relation (si relation il y aura mouhaha), ce sera bien plus intéressant comme ça.

 **Venitie :** ah Venitie ! Bon sang ce que j'aime lire tes reviews. C'est pas bon signe d'ailleurs, je vais finir par prendre l'habitude et attendre à chaque fois d'avoir ton opinion (j'avoue que c'est déjà un petit peu le cas, mais c'est tellement bien construit, tellement parfait comme commentaire *-*). Par contre, avant tout, je tiens tout de même à signaler que j'écris autant cette histoire pour les lecteurs que pour moi, si je n'y prends aucun plaisir, je ne me force pas (on a pu le remarquer avec le gouffre qu'il y a entre le premier et le second tome). Cela dit, c'est vrai que sans vous, je serais sûrement bien motivée et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon travail est remarqué, alors merci à toi. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le passage onirique. J'avoue que c'est sûrement ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps à rédiger. C'est simple, dans ma description globale (que j'écris au préalable histoire d'avoir une idée de ce que je vais aborder), j'avais simplement écrit que Skyler rêvait. Après, je suis un peu partie très loin haha. Notamment avec la représentation manichéenne que tu as relevée (là encore, merci) qui finalement, en y réfléchissant, aurait aussi pu être une allégorie (neige + sang : président Snow ?). Bon après, si on part dans l'interprétation du rêve, il y a sûrement bien plus que les faits qui sont que Skyler craint de perdre ceux qu'elle aime et qui est hanté par le cadavre de Marlen. Mais c'est l'essentiel et ça, tu l'as bien compris. "Solitude" et "culpabilité", ce sont les mots que tu as relevé et tu as eu raison. Ils sont au coeur de ce chapitre. A vrai dire, ils sont au coeur de ce second tome et je pense que je ne m'avance pas trop en disant qu'ils reviendront encore. En fait, tu as même réussi à parfaitement saisir Skyler dans ton analyse en parlant de force, de sensibilité (deux antithèses qui font de Skye ce qu'elle est) et surtout d'abnégation. Là encore, c'est un terme qui reviendra, tu as visé juste.  
En outre, je me dois de te remercier pour autre chose. Tu as posé les bonnes questions et ça m'a permis de voir ce qui n'était pas forcément clair, ce qu'il faudrait que je mette plus en lumière dans ce second chapitre ou encore, ce qui ne collait tout simplement pas. Notamment, lorsque tu as demandé si Skye ne craignait tout simplement plus les jeux ou si elle pensait être en sécurité. Je pense que tu l'as compris dans ce chapitre, elle pensait vraiment ne plus avoir à entrer dans l'arène. Sûrement comme tous les vainqueurs. On pense en avoir fini, une fois qu'on a survécu une première fois ou qu'on a passé le cape des dix-huit ans. Deux raisons de croire qu'elle était à l'abri. Eh bah non ! C'est ballot ! Maintenant, on verra bien comment se déroulera la cérémonie de la Moisson haha, suspens, suspens.  
Tu as également relevé le parapluie fluorescent de Gussie qui était tout sauf discret. Du coup, j'espère, là encore, avoir apporté quelques lumières sur la question dans ce chapitre. Gussie est envoyée par Snow, contrairement à Lavina, qui a débarqué vêtue d'une cape, comme si elle cherchait à cacher son identité. Cependant, je pense plus en parler dans le prochain chapitre, mais je tenais tout de même à dire qu'il faut imaginer le district Quatre comme ce qu'il est. Un district de carrières. Il est donc moins "surveillé" qu'un district potentiellement rebelle comme celui du Douze. Et même si Snow a des micros partout, il a surtout son attention tourné sur Katniss maintenant, donc les gens du district Quatre sont moins susceptibles d'être espionnés que l'entourage de Katniss, par exemple.  
Enfin voilà, j'espère avoir pu répondre à quelques unes de tes interrogations et pour toutes les autres, elles trouveront leurs réponses dans les chapitres à venir, j'en suis sûre. Une fois encore, merci pour ton message et j'espère avoir l'occasion de lire tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre très bientôt.

 **Kirely :** je ne peux évidemment pas répondre à tes questions ici, ce serait triché haha. Mais continue de t'en poser, fais-toi même ta propre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer, j'aimerai bien lire tes théories. Tu verras, comme pour Venitie, les réponses viendront au fil des chapitres. ;)

 **Princire :** ouah. J'ai adoré lire ton avis sur ma fiction, ça m'a vraiment touchée. C'est rare d'avoir des lecteurs qui se permettent de faire des remarques constructives, et moi, j'en ai plusieurs. J'ai définivitement beaucoup de chance. Alors permets-moi d'abord de te remercier pour ce message que j'ai dû lire une bonne dizaine de fois maintenant haha. Merci également pour les compliments sur mon style et sur la psychologie de mes personnages. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je mets un point d'honneur, c'est de donner une âme à mes personnages, même les moins importants. Alors je suis ravie d'apprendre que c'est la première chose que tu as remarqué. Pour ce qui est de Johanna et Cashmere, sans trop spoiler disons que je n'ai pas choisi ses deux personnages par hasard. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton message et j'espère avoir ton avis sur la suite de ma fiction très vite.

 _Je vous remercie une dernière fois tous pour votre soutien. Sans vous, cette fiction n'existerait certainement pas. Vous êtes mon carburant et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur (cette expression me colle à la peau haha) de vos attentes._

 _Comme toujours, je vous aime mes reviewers et viewers d'amour ! :D  
_


	4. Jeux de l'Expiation

**Note :** Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui n'ont de cesse de me motiver. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

Et comme toujours, on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

 **LES JEUX DE L'EXPIATION**

 _La rébellion en marche._

La télévision poursuivait sa diffusion spéciale à l'occasion des troisièmes jeux de l'expiation, présentant, à présent, une émission sur les deux qui l'avaient précédés. Caesar Flickerman, l'animateur favori du Capitole, commentait les images avec le même humour noir qu'on lui connaissait.

Un humour qu'il n'aurait certainement pas défini de la même façon que pouvait le faire Skyler. Non, à ses yeux, rire du malheur des tributs n'avait rien de malsain. Cela faisait partie de son job. C'était son gagne-pain. Il y prenait sans doute même du plaisir.

Il était étrange de constater à quel point deux personnes pouvaient avoir des visions bien différentes d'une même réalité. Alors qu'il divertissait une grande partie du continent, il dégoûtait tous les autres avec ses remarques presque sadiques à leur égard. Parce qu'ils ne se voilaient pas la face, ces « autres ». S'ils avaient l'âge, à tout moment, ils pouvaient se retrouver à la place de ceux dont Caesar annonçait la mort avec tant d'indifférence. Et s'ils avaient, par chance, passé la majorité, ils ne s'en retrouvaient pas apaisés pour autant. Ils finiraient bien par songer à fonder une famille, avec l'espoir naïf que les choses s'amélioreraient avec le temps.

Ils espèreront un meilleur avenir pour leurs enfants et finiront par avoir à regarder cet avenir se faire écraser par les mains du destin. D'horribles mains auxquelles l'odeur du sang resterait coller. Les mains de Snow.

Snow, l'homme derrière cette machinerie malsaine qu'était les jeux de la faim. Snow, le monstre sans cœur qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence. Mais là encore, les avis divergeaient et là encore, là où Skyler voyait une pourriture sans nom, les habitants du Capitole voyaient en lui le sauveur. Celui qui les protégeait des vilains rebelles. Des pouilleux.

Il fallait bien au moins un portrait aussi peu gratifiant pour faire accepter à une race la barbarie affligeait sur ses pairs. Autrement, comment pouvait-on supporter les visions d'horreur qu'offraient les jeux ? Des enfants chassant d'autres enfants comme si ce n'était que des animaux. Des pièges dans tous les recoins capables de vous tailler en morceau au moindre faux pas. Des créatures si horribles qu'elles viendraient à hanter toutes vos nuits, quand bien même vous surviviez aux jeux. C'était tout cela et bien plus encore, les jeux de la faim.

Et Skyler avait naïvement cru qu'elle en avait fini avec ça. Qu'une fois sortie, elle n'aurait plus jamais à y entrer. Et elle s'accrochait à cette pensée. C'était bien la seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir. Se dire qu'on ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Que, faute d'être libre, elle était au moins en sécurité. C'était idiot.

Une fois que l'œil du destin se posait sur vous, vous n'étiez plus jamais en sécurité.

Snow la tenait entre ses griffes et il pouvait bien faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin de plus dans le théâtre du président. Et elle s'était imaginé toutes les abominations possibles qu'il aurait pu lui faire endurer. La mort de ses parents avait su alimenter son imagination pendant un bon moment. Qu'aurait-il fait à Mags ou à Finnick si elle avait refusé d'entrer dans son jeu machiavélique ? Cette question avait hanté ses pensées pendant des mois.

Néanmoins, après la tournée, après avoir entendu la remarque du président à son égard et n'avoir reçu aucune menace par la suite, elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait plus à se poser cette maudite interrogation. Elle était même prête à tout pour ne plus avoir à se la poser. Prête à devenir la complice du Diable. L'espionne au service de Snow. Elle connaissait les termes du contrat, elle savait ce qu'il demandait aux vainqueurs. Elle savait aussi combien avaient refusé par fierté et combien en étaient morts.

La plupart des gagnants du Quatre faisaient partis des dommages collatéraux. C'était bien connu, même en tant que tributs de carrière, les participants du quatrième district étaient bien trop attachés à leur honneur pour accepter de le renier aussi facilement.

Evidemment, Snow était trop subtil pour eux. Il devait leur dire qu'ils avaient le choix, leur faire croire qu'il n'y aurait aucune rancune entre eux s'ils refusaient. Parce qu'il voulait des soldats dévoués, pas des rebelles-à-en-devenir capables de le trahir à la moindre opportunité.

Pourtant, tous n'étaient pas stupides. Certains voyaient clair dans le jeu du président. Et ceux-là avaient accepté son offre. Finnick en était. Mags avait dû en être pendant un temps également. Avant que son protégé n'entre dans la course, du moins. Et il y en avait eu d'autres dans le district, ceux qui avaient survécu, ceux qui avaient peuplé le village des vainqueurs pendant un temps. Cependant, par lassitude ou parce que le temps avait joué son rôle, Snow avait choisi de rompre le contrat et les vainqueurs s'étaient mystérieusement éteints. Si bien qu'au final, ils n'étaient plus que trois dans le village. Trois miséreux qui venaient de voir leur potentiel avenir voler en éclat à la suite d'une simple annonce du président.

L'espace d'un instant, Skyler détourna son attention de la télévision pour la porter sur Gussie qui lui tendait une tasse de thé. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle que Skye réagisse ?

Si cela faisait longtemps, la jeune femme du Capitole ne lui en tint pas rigueur, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire compatissant lorsque la fille du Quatre accepta la tasse. Skyler ne put alors s'empêcher de se dire, en voyant ce sourire, que pour une femme du Capitole, Gussie avait une palette étonnante d'émotions.

Habituellement, il était quasiment impossible de déchiffrer les sentiments d'un habitant du Capitole. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas tout simplement. Ces gens-là étaient bien incapables de ressentir quoi-que-ce-soit. Néanmoins, la fille de l'eau avait déjà pu constater qu'il existait quelques rares exceptions.

Parmi elles, Gussie. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant mais la représentante du Capitole avait déjà témoigné de la compassion à son égard. Et à cet instant, elle manifestait une forme de pitié que Skyler aurait méprisée chez n'importe qui d'autre.

Cependant, venant d'une femme qui ne devrait pas être capable de sourire autrement que pour témoigner sa reconnaissance d'être née du bon côté du mur, cette pitié était excusable. Acceptable même.

L'autre exception que Skye avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer n'était autre que sa styliste, Lavina. Cette dernière était bien différente des autres habitants du Capitole et pas seulement parce qu'elle était capable d'émotions. Si sa tenue des plus sobres ne la trahissait pas, alors c'était son regard, constamment animé d'une flamme que la fille du Quatre ne pouvait que reconnaître. Une envie de révolte.

Lavina figurait parmi les chanceux qui n'auront jamais à se battre et pourtant, elle était capable de percevoir l'injustice du monde dans lequel elle vivait. C'était pourquoi elle rêvait secrètement que les choses changent, que les jeux cessent, que la loi mise en vigueur par Snow soit abolie.

Pourtant, elle avait dit à Skyler qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Qu'à une époque, elle n'était pas mieux que les autres, qu'elle jouissait des nombreux plaisirs que lui offrait sa vie de privilégié et qu'elle se moquait bien du sort des tributs. Elle n'avait jamais expliqué ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis, mais quelque chose dans son comportement laissait croire à Skye que cela avait un rapport avec Finnick. Ou peut-être avec un tribut qui lui ressemblait ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lavina était la preuve que les habitants du Capitole n'étaient pas tous des machines sans cœur. Et quelque part, Skyler maudissait sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Après tout, si elles ne s'étaient jamais croisées, il aurait été plus aisé pour la fille du Quatre d'haïr le Capitole.

Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de faire la distinction entre Snow et tous les autres habitants. Mêmes ceux qu'elle ne pensait pas secourables, comme Caesar Flickerman ou cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la soirée en son honneur, Plutarch Heavensbee.

Et chaque geste que Lavina faisait, chaque discours qu'elle tenait, renforçaient un peu plus Skyler dans l'idée que sans Snow, la cohabitation entre districts et Capitole serait possible. Snow devenait chaque jour un peu plus la cible à abattre.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! balança soudainement Finnick avant de quitter la demeure de Mags en claquant la porte.

Il s'était vraisemblablement adressé à Lavina, arrivée quelques heures auparavant. A en juger par le regard qu'il lui avait adressé depuis qu'elle avait débarqué, Finnick n'était pas surpris par sa venue, mais pas pour autant ravi.

Pourtant, Lavina et lui s'entendaient très bien. Un peu trop même au goût de Skyler. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que ces deux-là manigançaient quelque chose, mais n'avait jamais réussi à les percer à jour. Quand elle avait le malheur d'essayer d'en savoir plus, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour lui faire croire qu'elle était parano. Si bien qu'elle en était venue à se demander si ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Si elle ne s'imaginait pas tout ça.

Cela dit, secret ou pas, leur complicité était bel et bien là. Jamais encore Skyler ne les avait vus se disputer. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Après que Lavina avait aidé la fille de l'eau à se remettre de ses émotions suite à l'annonce de Snow, le ton était très vite monté entre Finnick et elle. Elle avait d'abord eu le droit à un interrogatoire, avant que les accusations ne tombent.

En temps normal, Skye aurait prêté une oreille particulièrement attentive à la conversation. Néanmoins, cette nuit-là n'avait rien de normal. Les propos de Snow ne cessaient de revenir à l'esprit de la jeune femme, si bien que plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était cela.

\- Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, se remémorait-elle, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

Une simple phrase qui avait condamné une bonne cinquantaine de personnes persuadées de n'avoir plus jamais à affronter les horreurs des jeux.

C'était bien plus important aux yeux de la dernière gagnante du Quatre qu'une dispute entre Finnick et Lavina. Pourtant, parmi les propos tenus par les deux partis, Skye avait tout de même pu comprendre que la venue de Lavina n'était pas réglementée par le Capitole, contrairement à celle de Gussie.

Plus encore, que si ça n'avait pas été pour Athena, la styliste n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici. Athena… sur le coup, le nom n'avait rien dit à Skyler. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de se souvenir de sa rencontre avec la mère de Pearlie. Puisque c'était d'elle dont il était question.

Certes, la fille de l'eau n'avait pas pu parler à cette femme impressionnante qui tentait de faire bonne figure pour ses deux autres filles, mais Lavina avait parlé d'elle en des termes élogieux.

Comment les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient-elles ? Skyler n'en savait rien. La styliste avait refusé de le lui dire. Elle répétait sans cesse que c'était une question de « réseau ». Mais ce que cela voulait dire, la fille du Quatre n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Pour autant, elle en savait suffisamment pour comprendre que Lavina était venue en train. Athena était conductrice, il lui était aisé de passer d'un district à un autre pour les différentes livraisons qui alimentaient le Capitole des meilleures récoltes de chaque district. Lavina n'aura été qu'un passager clandestin.

Durant la conversation, Skye avait également compris que la venue de sa styliste était en grande partie liée à elle. Lavina avait balancé à Finnick qu'elle se moquait bien de son avis et que si elle était là, c'était pour Skyler. C'était à partir de cet instant que le ton était véritablement monté.

Et c'était également à ce moment très précis que la voix de Snow avait décidé de venir encombrer la tête déjà pleine de la fille de l'eau. Si bien que le reste de la conversation se résumait, pour la jeune femme, à des cris qui avaient fusé jusqu'à ce que Finnick finisse par craquer.

\- Ce type m'énerve, finit par avouer Lavina, une fois Finnick sorti.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton calme, lassée sans doute par une dispute qui ne rimait à rien.

Après cela, le calme revint rapidement dans la maison, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mags et Gussie, victimes collatérales de la colère des deux autres. Skyler, en revanche, se retrouva bien vite incapable de gérer un tel silence.

Le silence était propice à la réflexion et réfléchir, c'était bien la dernière chose que la jeune femme avait envie de faire. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle les sentait bien, les regards posés sur elle. Mags, Gussie et Lavina ne la quittaient pas des yeux, ne voilant pas leur inquiétude. Elles savaient pourtant que Skye haïssait d'être vue comme une victime.

Alors oui, ces regards, ce silence et cette atmosphère étouffante furent suffisants pour que la jeune femme se décide à se lever, subitement, surprenant les autres personnes présentes. Elle ne leur adressa pas même un regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Skyler, où vas-tu ? demanda Gussie de sa voix haut-perchée.

\- Prendre l'air.

Sa réponse était sèche et ne laissait de place pour aucune contestation. Quand bien même Gussie essaya de la retenir en un petit « mais… », Skye ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, elle était bien décidée à trouver Finnick et à obtenir des réponses et il n'était pas question que qui-que-ce-soit l'en empêche. Encore moins Gussie.

Il était tellement évident qu'elle faisait cela par pure jalousie. Qu'elle craignait que Skye et Finnick ne se retrouvent seuls. Pourquoi ? Après tout, Finnick était plutôt clair dans ses agissements. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour Skyler. Si toutefois il avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle à un moment. Et plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme venait à en douter.

On ne délaisse pas quelqu'un du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison, quand on tient à lui.

Alors non, Gussie n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce que Skyler voulait. Elle ne désirait que des réponses, parce qu'elle estimait qu'il était temps qu'on lui dise ce qu'il se tramait. Ce que tout le monde savait et qu'elle semblait être la seule à ignorer. Elle ne voulait plus être mise de côté, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas à même de gérer les choses. Que c'était un risque trop grand. Oh non, cette excuse n'était plus valable.

Elle avait passé des mois à essayer de calmer les choses. A ne pas prendre de risque, justement. Pas pour elle, ça non. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait tout mis en œuvre pour nuire à Snow. Mais il y avait Mags, il y avait Lavina et surtout, il y avait Finnick. Pour eux, elle devait s'assagir. Etre domestiquée par le monstre. Un comble.

Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Pour que le monstre en question choisisse de mettre la vie de ceux qui comptaient pour elle en jeu malgré tout ? Ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une perte de temps.

Alors non, il n'était plus question qu'elle reste passive. Et c'était ce qu'elle comptait dire à la personne qui avait eu le malheur de la suivre à l'extérieur, persuadée que la personne en question n'était autre que Mags.

Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta brutalement dans son élan lorsqu'en se retournant, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lavina. Cette dernière n'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieuse qu'à cet instant et, sachant qu'elle était bien souvent la dernière conseillère des tributs, cela en disait long.

\- Avant que tu n'ailles _le_ retrouver, je dois te parler, commença-t-elle par dire, obtenant ainsi toute l'attention de Skyler. Tu es loin d'être stupide, Skye, tu as dû comprendre que notre dispute était liée à toi. Finnick est… bah tu le connais mieux que moi. Il est toujours prêt à protéger ceux qui lui sont proches.

Elle marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille de l'eau. Cette dernière semblait plus que perplexe. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les propos de Lavina.

En soi, elle avait raison. Finnick était très protecteur, en particulier avec Mags. Il ne l'avait jamais caché, d'ailleurs.

Non, ce qui rendait Skyler perplexe, c'était la direction que prenait la conversation. La styliste du Quatre préparait le terrain et pendant une seconde, Skye se demanda si elle allait lui apporter les réponses qu'elle attentait depuis tout ce temps. Lui épargnant, de fait, une discussion plus que gênante avec Finnick.

Cependant, l'illusion fut de courte durée.

\- Mais il est temps qu'il arrête de faire l'autruche, poursuivit Lavina, ne masquant pas son agacement. Très franchement, cette volonté de te surprotéger, c'est contreproductif pour nous. Ça l'est depuis le début même. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant de tout, si on veut que le plan fonctionne. Alors saches simplement que s'il refuse de répondre à tes questions, je te dirai, moi, ce qu'il se trame. D'accord ?

Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de Skyler et l'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'elle essayait de lui manifester toute la sincérité de ses paroles.

Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle adressa un sourire énigmatique à la fille de l'eau avant de retourner à l'intérieur, laissant cette dernière avec encore plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait auparavant.

Néanmoins, elle avait au moins obtenu une réponse. Il se tramait bel et bien quelque chose. Et il était grand temps qu'elle sache ce que Finnick avait eu tant de mal à cacher.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de retrouver la trace du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme si le village était immense ou comme si Finnick n'avait pas manifesté un intérêt particulier pour la plage privative que possédaient les vainqueurs.

Il était exactement au même endroit où elle l'avait vu la veille. Il arborait la même posture, les pieds dans l'eau, les cheveux dans le vent, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. La scène ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'elle avait pu observer la nuit passée.

A l'exception de la légère pluie qui tombait depuis le début de soirée. Mais rien ne semblait capable de troubler les réflexions du jeune homme, pas même les quelques gouttes qui glissaient le long de son visage.

C'était étrange. Ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait presque apaisé. Cela faisait si longtemps que Skyler ne l'avait pas vu aussi serein. Il affichait toujours un visage fermé, ces derniers temps. Sourcils froncés, sourire faux, regard perdu. Il semblait inquiet, constamment. Quelque chose le tracassait. Quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir oublié, l'espace d'un instant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui, cet air serein disparut aussitôt et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Skyler…

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour deviner la présence de la jeune femme. C'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez lui. Où qu'ils se trouvaient, dans une pièce pleine de monde comme sur cette plage déserte, il était capable de percevoir la présence de Skyler.

Mais en l'occurrence, à cet instant, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Qui d'autre aurait cherché à le retrouver ? Mags et Lavina n'étaient pas en accord avec lui et Gussie aurait eu trop peur de subir son courroux. Seule Skye avait l'impertinence suffisante et les motivations pour partir à sa recherche.

Parce qu'elle avait ses raisons, Finnick n'en doutait pas. Et il finirait bien par les connaître. Même si pour le moment, elle tournait autour du pot.

\- Finnick, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sur le même ton que lui.

Elle aurait pu être surprise qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se retourner pour la reconnaître. Mais elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde. A choisir entre Mags, Lavina, Gussie et elle, elle était vraisemblablement le choix le plus logique.

Et c'était bien connu, Finnick était calculateur. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Et même quand ses raisons n'apparaissaient pas claires aux yeux des autres, elles avaient toujours un sens. Rien n'était instinctif chez lui.

Parce que, quand il laissait l'instinct parler, il finissait toujours par le regretter. N'était-ce pas ce qui était arrivé après leur baiser ? Ce n'était qu'un geste irréfléchi, fait sur le moment et regretté à présent, pas vrai ? Un acte auquel il n'était pas bon de repenser. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu es calmé ? demanda-t-elle alors, faisant référence à sa crise de tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais, désolé pour ça… c'était stupide, lui répondit-il, restant vague, comme à son habitude.

Skyler hocha les épaules. Elle n'avait, après tout, pas tout suivi de la conversation et n'aurait pu dire si les motivations du jeune homme étaient réellement aussi stupides qu'il le prétendait ou si, au contraire, il avait eu raison de s'en prendre à Lavina.

Et pour le coup, elle regrettait d'avoir été tant préoccupée par les propos de Snow. Peut-être n'aurait-elle-même pas eu besoin de discuter avec Finnick, si elle s'était contentée d'écouter ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, finit-elle par lui faire remarquer. Cela dit, j'avoue que je me demande bien ce qui a pu causer une telle dispute entre vous deux, au départ.

Les propos étaient moins subtils qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Par la même occasion, elle faisait comprendre à Finnick qu'elle n'avait pas écouté leur conversation, mais également qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

Elle venait simplement de lui donner les raisons de sa venue. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était voulu. Elle pensait qu'un peu d'honnêteté toucherait le jeune homme, lui qui n'avait jamais côtoyé que des menteurs professionnels. Mais qu'espérait-elle en retour ? Qu'à son tour, Finnick lui témoigne la même politesse en jouant franc jeu ? C'était mal le connaître.

\- Rien d'important. Tu la connais, Lavina est du genre à s'emballer pour un rien.

Cette réponse ne put qu'agacer la fille de l'eau. Là où elle aurait souhaité de la sincérité, Finnick ne lui donnait que du vent. Jamais rien de concret. Des réponses vagues ou des mensonges. Et habituellement, elle faisait mine de le croire. Pas cette fois.

Non, cette fois, elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait. Que cachait-il bon sang ?! Pourquoi mentir aussi effrontément ? Et surtout, qu'attendait-il qu'elle fasse avec un tel mensonge ? Qu'elle prétende le croire une fois encore et que la discussion s'arrête-là ? C'était précisément ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois. Et où cela l'avait-elle mené jusqu'à présent ? Nulle part. Si ce n'était à plus de mensonges. Toujours plus de mensonges.

\- Rien d'important ? Je suis censée croire à ce mensonge ? lui demanda-t-elle, provocante, surprenant quelque peu son interlocuteur.

\- C'est la vérité, Skyler. T'en fais ce que t'en veux.

Sa réponse était plus violente qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle devait bien l'avouer, cela l'avait surprise. Il était rare que Finnick s'emporte.

Avant ses jeux, Skyler ne l'avait même jamais entendu hausser le ton. A vrai dire, pour cette raison également, sa dispute avec Lavina avait paru étrange aux yeux de Skyler. Après tout, il aurait fallu le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

Blaine avait réussi en insultant Mags et encore, Finnick avait su plus ou moins garder son calme. Alors qu'avait bien pu dire Lavina pour le mettre en colère à ce point ? Et pourquoi se braquait-il si facilement lorsque Skye essayait d'en savoir plus ?

\- La vérité, tu parles, cracha-t-elle, pas le moins du monde inquiète à l'idée de mettre Finnick en rogne.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu prétendre croire à son mensonge. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu se dire qu'elle délirait, qu'elle voyait le mal partout.

Mais non. Il était temps que cela cesse. Si elle devait jouer sa vie dans les semaines à venir, elle voulait au moins savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi Finnick disparaissait-il pendant des jours sans donner de nouvelles ? Pourquoi réapparaissait-il toujours comme si de rien était ? Pourquoi même Mags semblait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de Skyler ? Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai marre de prétendre croire à vos conneries, déclara-t-elle avec colère. Merde Finnick, ça fait des semaines que tu disparais on-ne-sait-où, que tu reviens comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, que tu t'éloignes toujours plus de Mags et moi –oh et puis, qui est-ce que je trompe ? Que tu t'éloignes de moi surtout. On ne se parle plus, on ne se voit plus, t'es devenu un véritable fantôme et t'entraines Mags avec toi. Elle refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose, d'accord ?! Je ne suis pas stupide. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant, tu débarques avec Gussie et quand Lavina nous rejoint, tu n'es pas le moins du monde surpris, juste… exaspéré. Et toi, tu me dis que c'est rien, Mags me fait comprendre que je me fais des films, tout le monde me fait passer pour une paranoïaque. Mais non, je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois plus. Dis-moi pourquoi à la fin !

S'il avait été surpris par le ton directif et les propos de Skyler, Finnick fut encore plus surpris par la question finale. Elle aurait pu formuler ses doutes de mille et une façons. Mais elle avait choisi une seule et unique question. Un seul et unique mot. Pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda-t-il, encore abasourdi par le discours de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas le moins du monde étonné de l'annonce de Snow ? C'était comme si tu l'avais su avant tout le monde… sauf que… sauf c'est impossible, hein ? Comment t'aurais pu le savoir avant les autres ?

La question était purement rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'il était impossible que Finnick sache les plans du Capitole avant le reste de la population.

Autrement, cela voudrait dire que… non, Skyler ne voulait même pas imaginer cette hypothèse. Finnick n'avait rien avoir avec Snow.

Certes, il s'était engagé à être son espion, mais il ne le faisait pas par plaisir. Ni même parce qu'il croyait aux idées que véhiculait le président. Il le faisait parce que, comme tous les autres, il n'avait pas le choix. Tous les vainqueurs avaient leur motivation. Si Finnick s'arrêtait, Mags en pâtirait.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle le jeune homme acceptait les termes du contrat. Jamais il n'irait jusqu'à trahir les siens pour des idéaux auxquels, Skye en était sûre, il ne croyait pas.

Et pourtant, le silence qui suivit l'accusation voilée de la jeune femme vint à remettre en cause ses croyances. Ça n'avait été qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Skyler aurait juré voir une forme de culpabilité dans le regard de Finnick. Et il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ne pas simplement nier les faits ? Pourquoi ne pas s'emporter face à de telles accusations ? N'importe quelle personne innocente se serait indignée. Lui n'avait rien dit. Pas avant un moment du moins.

\- Ecoute Skyler, tu veux la vérité ? finit-il par dire et Skye savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

C'était trop facile. Ca ne pouvait être aussi facile. Il avait passé des mois à lui mentir ou à l'éviter, tout ça pour lui révéler tout, juste parce qu'elle avait poussé une gueulante ? Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Et bien sûr, elle avait raison.

\- La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe. Ce serait prendre trop de risques et je refuse de te mettre plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà.

Si cette conversation avait déjà eu le don d'énerver la jeune femme, ce n'était rien face à ce que cette phrase provoqua en elle. Elle se sentit envahie par une colère noire, provoquée par une forme d'injustice qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter qu'elle n'était plus à protéger ? Qu'elle savait se défendre ? N'avait-elle pas prouvé sa valeur lors des jeux ?

Et puis, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas prendre ses propres décisions elle-même ? C'était à croire qu'elle était encore une gamine. Mais elle ne l'était plus. A bien des points, elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était avant que les jeux ne frappent sa famille.

Oui, elle avait changé. Mais Finnick était incapable de le voir. Et c'était parce qu'il s'y refusait qu'il risquait de les mettre en danger. Parce qu'elle était décidée à découvrir le fond de l'affaire et ce, même si cela pouvait s'avérait dangereux pour elle ou pour les autres.

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne suis plus une enfant ? Je suis capable de me protéger, commença-t-elle par dire, d'une voix douce.

Elle ne voulait pas trahir la colère qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas démonter ses propos en agissant comme une gamine, justement. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Malheureusement, ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je sais ça, répondit-il presque sincère et cela causa sa perte.

\- Tu le sais ?! C'est pour ça que tu cherches constamment à me « protéger » ?! s'emporta-t-elle subitement, incrédule et à bout. Mais tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre avec ta protection à deux balles ! J'ai survécu aux jeux tout comme toi, j'ai prouvé que je pouvais me défendre toute seule tout comme toi, alors qu'est-ce qui fait que _toi_ , tu serais plus qualifié que moi pour savoir ce qu'il se trame, hein ? J'estime que j'ai autant le droit de savoir que toi ! Et d'ailleurs, t'es qui pour juger de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi, hein ? T'es pas mon père et encore moins mon frère, alors tu n'as absolument rien à me dire.

La dernière remarque se voulait blessante. Elle avait volontairement cherché à dénigrer Finnick à ses yeux. A lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, qu'il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'aurait jamais fait partie de la famille O'Brian. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais les faits étaient là : Tyson avait refusé de se porter volontaire pour ce si précieux ami de la famille.

Alors non, Finnick n'était pas son frère. Il n'était pas non plus son ami, à vrai dire. L'avaient-ils seulement été un jour ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle n'en était plus sûre.

Il y avait tant de non-dits dans leur relation, tant de mensonges aussi. Comment discerner le vrai du faux ?

Skyler pensait qu'en provoquant suffisamment Finnick, elle finirait par obtenir les réponses tant attendues. Elle croyait que sa petite crise finirait par avoir raison de la patience du jeune homme. Que si elle le poussait à bout, il accepterait de voir à quel point cette situation n'était pas supportable pour elle. A quel point elle était affectée par leur volonté de la protéger.

Alors oui, cette ultime remarque était volontairement blessante. Ce n'était qu'une provocation de plus. Celle qui pousserait enfin Finnick à avouer les véritables raisons derrière tous ses mensonges. Ce qui le motivait réellement à la protéger, _elle_.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas Mags. Mags était comme une mère pour Finnick. Mais Skyler n'avait rien d'une mère, ni même d'une sœur pour lui. Sur ce point, elle avait été claire. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il tant à la protéger ? Allait-il enfin le lui dire ? Allait-il enfin accepter de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme ? C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait.

Seulement, elle eut le droit à une toute autre réaction de sa part.

\- T'as raison, j'ai rien à te dire, finit-il par avouer après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération. Si tu veux te joindre à ce joyeux bordel, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher ?

Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle crut à une mauvaise blague. A un mensonge de plus. A une ruse de la part de Finnick. Elle songea même avoir mal entendu les propos du jeune homme.

A vrai dire, alors qu'il lui faisait signe de la suivre et qu'elle s'exécutait, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

C'était inconcevable. Il avait suffi de le provoquer pour qu'il capitule ? Non, une fois encore, Skye trouvait cela trop facile.

Et pourtant… pourtant, alors qu'il l'entrainait chez lui, qu'ils montaient les escaliers, qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre, Skyler commençait lentement à croire à sa victoire. Certes, il n'avouerait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, mais elle aurait au moins le droit à certaines réponses, ce soir.

Sauf que c'était peut-être trop beau pour être vrai. D'autant plus qu'à ses précédente questions venait, à présent, s'ajouter celle du choix du lieu.

\- Ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée et toujours emprunte au doute.

En temps normal, Finnick aurait sûrement trouvé le premier prétexte pour justifier son choix. Un énième mensonge. Une histoire de confort, peut-être. Ou bien, il aurait joué la carte de la séduction. Il savait que cela pouvait mettre mal à l'aise certaine personne. En l'occurrence, Skyler aurait sûrement été tétanisée et aurait cherché à fuir.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il choisit de jouer cartes sur table. Elle voulait des réponses, elle allait être servie.

\- Snow a des micros un peu partout, il me fallait un lieu sûr, expliqua-t-il, surprenant son interlocutrice. J'ai retiré celui dans cette pièce depuis un moment maintenant, celui dans la cuisine de Mags aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne l'a jamais remarqué.

Bien qu'incrédule face à une telle réponse, la fille du Quatre resta sur ses gardes, pas convaincue par la sincérité du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il nous espionne depuis tout ce temps ? s'enquit-elle, suspicieuse, s'attendant à chaque instant à un retournement de situation.

Après tout, on ne l'avait pas habituée à gagner.

Même ses propres jeux, qu'elle avait vraisemblablement remportés, ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression d'être le véritable vainqueur. Snow était le seul qui en profitait, au final. Il avait son nouveau vainqueur pour conquérir les cœurs des habitants du Capitole et calmait ceux des autres districts.

Mais Skye, qu'avait-elle gagné ? Des cauchemars à la pelle, une peur constante pour ceux qu'elle aimait, le statut d'orpheline, sa première peine de cœur. Rien de bien plaisant, en soi.

Alors oui, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était toute nouvelle pour elle. Et bien que satisfaite par la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle ne pouvait que demeurer méfiante. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que le vent tourne.

\- Ne sois pas si naïve Skyler, bien sûr que Snow nous espionne, nous sommes ses pantins, tu te souviens ? Il doit s'assurer que nous lui sommes bien fidèles, expliqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau et d'y prendre une bouteille.

Il se servit un verre de l'étrange liquide doré que contenait la bouteille avant d'en proposer un à Skye. Celle-ci n'eut qu'à sentir le parfum à la fois amer et sucré dudit liquide pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'alcool.

Elle déclina la proposition de Finnick et ce dernier, après avoir haussé les épaules, but d'une traite son propre verre avant de se resservir. Cela ne put que surprendre Skyler qui n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune homme boire.

Pourtant, à en juger par sa place sur le bureau et sa contenance à moitié vidée, la bouteille de liqueur était devenue une amie fidèle des insomnies de l'ancien tribut.

\- Mais je te rassure, poursuivit-il comme si de rien était, il n'est pas très intéressé par notre district.

\- Par lequel, alors ? s'empressa de demander Skyler.

Cette question décrocha un sourire mauvais chez son interlocuteur.

\- Il paraît qu'une certaine fille du Douze lui accapare toute son attention, ces derniers temps.

Une fille du Douze. Skye ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'identité de la fille en question. Katniss Everdeen.

Elle avait su se faire remarquer lors de ses jeux, en refusant de tuer son partenaire. Beaucoup la trouvaient fascinante. Un tel culot. Un tel courage. Tout ça dans un si petit corps. Ils l'admiraient pour son audace, sa volonté de se rebeller face au Capitole.

Skyler la trouvait stupide et naïve. Elle tomberait de haut quand Snow s'attaquerait à elle. D'où le sourire mauvais de Finnick. Il savait, lui aussi, qu'elle regretterait bien vite d'avoir osé défier le président.

Et puis, quand tous se focalisaient sur Katniss, Skye, elle, préférait accorder son importance à son partenaire. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le rôle de Peeta Mellark dans ces jeux. Il n'était pas seulement intelligent et fin stratège, il avait aussi beaucoup de cœur. Cela lui coûterait, bien sûr. En tant que gagnant, on ne peut se permettre de faire preuve de compassion.

Néanmoins, en tant que tribut, cela lui avait sans doute sauvé la mise. Tout le monde avait apprécié de le voir ouvrir son cœur à sa partenaire. Et sa volonté de se sacrifier pour sauver celle qu'il aimait en avait bouleversé plus d'un.

Oui, Peeta avait du cœur. Mais Skye l'avait noté, il était aussi fin stratège. Il avait su se fondre dans la masse des carrières pour survivre et protéger Katniss. Et lorsque tout le monde voyait en lui un amoureux transi, Skye voyait le stratège au sommet de son art.

Quoi de mieux que deux amants maudits pour toucher le cœur du Capitole et obtenir les meilleurs sponsors ? Et on ne le dit jamais assez, les sponsors dans les jeux assurent la survie. Voir, dans certains cas, la victoire. Alors certes, Katniss était une impressionnante tribut, mais si elle avait été Snow, Skyler se serait plutôt assurée de surveiller Peeta.

Il était bien plus dangereux encore que la jeune femme.

\- Tu as d'autres questions ? lui demanda soudainement Finnick, en entamant son troisième verre.

Sur le coup, l'idée de lui demander comment il savait pour Snow lui traversa l'esprit. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait avant que Finnick ne se décide à arrêter ce petit jeu et préféra donc choisir une autre question.

Celle qui la travaillait depuis cet horrible début de soirée.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'étais pas surpris par _son_ annonce ?

\- C'est compliqué… commença-t-il par dire, hésitant.

Elle crut alors avoir perdu la partie. Elle crut avoir mis trop de temps. Elle crut qu'il allait se désister, au moment même où elle se décidait à lui poser la véritable question, la seule qui comptait vraiment.

Non, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais il avait encore préféré capituler plutôt que d'avoir à répondre à celle qui intéressait réellement la jeune femme.

Alors faute de mieux, elle espérait au moins avoir la réponse à cette interrogation-là.

\- La vérité, c'est que je le savais déjà, finit-il par lui avouer, pour la plus grande surprise de Skyler.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?! s'emporta-t-elle, sous le choc.

Il connaissait les plans du Capitole. Elle y avait songé sans trop y croire. Mais comment aurait-il pu les connaître autrement qu'en y prenant part ? Elle avait refusé de concevoir une telle possibilité, oui, mais sa réponse était sans équivoque. Finnick était de mèche avec le Capitole, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité.

\- Gussie me l'a dit, admit-il avant de poursuivre, anticipant la question suivante, et si elle le savait, c'est parce que Lavina lui a dit. Quant à Lavina, disons que c'est toujours un avantage, d'avoir des amis très haut placé. Tu vois, c'est tout un réseau.

Skyler tiqua. Un _réseau_. C'était le terme qu'avait employé Lavina pour parler de sa relation avec Athena. Alors quoi ? Gussie, Athena, Lavina, Finnick, même Mags… tous étaient impliqués dans l'affaire ? C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Elle refusait de croire qu'ils auraient pu suivre aveuglément la doctrine de Snow.

Et pourtant… _tous les vainqueurs avaient leur motivation_. Celle de Finnick avait toujours été Mags, Skye l'avait reconnu. Mais si, justement, Snow avait mis la vie de la vieille femme en jeu ? S'il n'avait pas donné le choix au tombeur du Quatre ? Travailler pour lui, espionner les éléments turbulents et lui faire un rapport en échange de la sécurité de Mags.

Il ne s'agissait plus d'offrir son corps en échange de secrets venant du Capitole. Non. Il était question de trahison. Trahir les autres tributs aux profits de Snow. Et devenir ainsi un pion de plus de la machinerie de Snow. Sauf que c'était impossible. Finnick ne trahirait jamais ses proches. Même pour protéger Mags. Parce que dans le fond, il ne ferait que la mettre plus en danger encore.

Après tout, la vieille dame avait toujours été pour la rébellion. Elle refusait de laisser gagner Snow, elle l'avait fait comprendre à Skye lorsque Ty était mort. C'était la première fois que Skyler avait vu cette lueur qui lui serait si familière dans le regard de quelqu'un. Mags était révoltée et elle n'était sûrement pas la seule. Lavina, Skyler et mêmes certains autres vainqueurs que les anciens tributs du Quatre côtoyaient chaque année. Tous avaient de bonnes raisons d'haïr Snow. Et Finnick aurait accepté de les trahir pour quoi ? Une illusion de sécurité ? Jusqu'à présent, Skye songeait cela impensable. Mais à cet instant, tout ceci devenait possible, oui. Elle commençait à l'envisager alors que le regard de Finnick semblait s'attarder sur tout, sauf sur elle.

Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour protéger ceux que vous aimiez ?

Finnick, certes, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Mags aurait voulu protéger Skyler, sans aucun doute. La jeune femme n'avait de cesse de penser qu'elle mettait en danger les autres, elle en oubliait que sa propre sécurité était également compromise. Et elle ne doutait pas que son mentor n'aurait pas hésité à trahir son propre sang si cela avait pu permettre à la demoiselle de survivre quelques mois de plus.

Pour Gussie, les raisons étaient plus évidentes encore. C'était une femme du Capitole. Elle croyait déjà tout ce que lui disait Snow. Il n'avait qu'à lui proposer une place plus importante, un post de présentatrice peut-être ou même une plus jolie garde-robe et elle se serait pliée à ses moindres exigences.

Quant à Lavina… et si toutes ses histoires de rébellion n'étaient que ça, justement ? Des histoires qu'elle se raconterait pour se donner bonne conscience ? Ou bien, des mensonges qu'elle exploiterait pour gagner la confiance des tributs ? Tandis que par derrière, elle irait raconter leurs moindres faits et gestes à Snow ? C'était une possibilité. Une possibilité qui répugnait Skyler, mais qu'elle se devait de concevoir.

A vrai dire, c'était toute cette théorie qui dégoûtait la jeune femme. Si elle pouvait, bien que difficilement, remettre en cause la parole de chacun, elle refusait tout de même de croire qu'on l'ait manipulée de la sorte. Qu'elle ait été si facilement dupée, pendant tout ce temps.

Et pourtant. Le puzzle prenait lentement forme.

Finnick tenait au courant Snow des agissements de Skye, c'était pourquoi il disparaissait si souvent. Et s'il avait pris tant de distance avec elle, c'était peut-être même parce qu'il refusait d'avoir de l'affection pour elle. Parce que s'il la voyait comme une personne, la trahison serait plus dure.

Les silences de Mags prenaient également sens. Elle ne parlait jamais, mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire comprendre. Or, quand il était question de répondre aux interrogations de Skyler, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de fuir la conversation. Peut-être avait-elle honte d'avouer qu'elle trempait dans une telle affaire ?

Même la venue de Lavina pouvait être justifiée par sa volonté de renforcer son lien avec la jeune fille. Lui faire croire qu'elle venait clandestinement dans le but de la soutenir, alors qu'elle cherchait en réalité à la tester. A savoir si elle était fidèle à Snow, prête à accepter les jeux sans se battre ou si elle allait chercher un moyen de se révolter.

Tous les mensonges s'emboitaient parfaitement. Tous menaient à cet instant. Elle avait eu tort de se croire en sécurité. Parce qu'elle avait échoué au test. Et qu'ils avaient chargé Finnick de faire le sale boulot. D'où sa volonté de boire jusqu'à en oublier sa propre conscience.

Il espérait peut-être qu'en lui racontant la vérité ou une forme de vérité, elle comprendrait leurs agissements plus facilement. Qu'elle accepterait son sort sans rien dire.

Non. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il fallait qu'elle fuie. Pour aller où ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle s'en moquait bien. Elle avait juste besoin de sortir, d'échapper à cette vision écœurante. Le simple fait de regarder Finnick lui était douloureux. Cela lui filait la nausée.

Ainsi, au moment où Finnick, qui venait seulement de constater à quel point Skye était devenue pâle, s'approchait d'elle, elle ne put que reculer d'un pas. Son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Skye ? murmura-t-il, la surprenant.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler de la sorte. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. C'était trop pour elle.

Alors qu'il s'approchait encore, elle tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle eut alors l'impression de voir la scène se jouer au ralenti. Finnick lui agrippa la main pour la retenir, son corps interpréta le geste comme une agression et elle le repoussa brutalement. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et la tint par les épaules, alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre.

\- Lâche-moi, sale traître, cria-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Cela sembla le décontenancer, l'espace d'un instant. Elle voulut en profiter pour se défaire de sa prise, mais ce n'eut pour seul effet que de le forcer à serrer sa prise.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, alors qu'elle le frappait et le traitait de tous les noms possibles, il la tira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Avait-il l'espoir qu'elle se calme de la sorte ? Elle n'en fit rien et une fois encore, essaya de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Au final, elle ne réussit qu'à les faire basculer tous les deux, atterrissant sur le lit, Finnick au-dessus d'elle.

Aussitôt, Skyler cessa de se débattre. Il avait le dessus sur elle, maintenant sa prise sur ses mains, plaquées contre le lit. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était à sa merci. Pourtant, son assaillant ne bougeait pas.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se regarder, respirant bruyamment, essayant vainement de reprendre leur esprit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Skyler avait-elle essayé de fuir ? Pourquoi Finnick avait-il tenté de l'arrêter ? Les deux semblaient complètement perdus.

Cependant, l'espace d'une seconde, Skye fut persuadée de lire quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Finnick. Pas de l'inquiétude, pas de la colère, ni même de la perplexité. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois. Une lueur différente des autres. De la luxure.

Le regard du jeune homme s'était attardé sur ses lèvres et elle avait senti une flamme différente brûler en elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation, mais elle aurait voulu qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Elle lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle ne se concentrait plus que sur son désir le plus fort. Son désir pour Finnick. Un désir qui avait paru réciproque.

Jusqu'à ce que l'ancien tribut du Quatre ne prenne la parole.

\- Un traître, hein ? Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, Skyler.

Skyler. Elle était redevenue l'étrangère. Il était redevenu le vainqueur au cœur de pierre.

Il se releva, alors, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. D'abord hésitante, elle décida de lui accorder une dernière chance de s'expliquer. Son instinct voulait lui faire confiance, quand bien même sa raison n'était pas d'accord. Elle accepta la main tendue et attendit d'entendre la suite.

\- Ce que tu as fait lors des jeux, ce que tu as dit…, commença-t-il par dire, presque admiratif, tes mots ont trouvé écho parmi les habitants des districts. Tu as ranimé la flamme de l'espoir, Skyler et Katniss a fait en sorte qu'elle embrase le monde. Grâce à vous, les gens se révoltent enfin ! La rébellion est en marche. Et Gussie, Lavina, moi et tant d'autres encore… nous en faisons partie.

Une rébellion. Bien sûr, une rébellion.

Pourquoi la jeune femme n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ? C'était bien plus probable qu'une quelconque trahison. Elle était juste tellement encline à voir le mal partout, plutôt que d'accepter que ce qu'elle avait fait lors des jeux avait servi à quoi-que-ce-soit. Plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas que le monstre qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves.

Certes, elle avait tué un garçon et pour cela, elle s'était condamnée à une éternelle damnation. Néanmoins, Marlen était loin d'être un innocent. Les gens savaient ce qu'il avait fait, les tributs qu'il avait tués. Ils savaient ce que signifiait sa mort. C'était un monstre de moins à abattre. Une victoire de plus sur le Capitole.

Par son geste, Skyler avait montré qu'il était possible de tenir tête au président. Et en refusant de tuer son partenaire, Katniss avait fait de même. Deux femmes avaient refusé de se plier aux exigences du Capitole. Non. Deux gamines. C'était bien plus dégradant encore pour Snow.

Deux gamines qui n'auraient pu être que ça, si les jeux n'avaient pas existé. Mais non. Elles étaient des anomalies dans la machinerie de Snow. Lui qui organisait les jeux pour éviter la révolte était devenu le propre auteur de sa chute prochaine. Parce que c'était de ça qu'il était question. Une rébellion lancée par Skyler O'Brian et Katniss Everdeen. Une révolte qui mènerait à la perte de Snow, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tenter quoi-que-ce-soit contre le Capitole ? s'enquit soudainement Skyler, se rappelant les propos de son ancien mentor juste après ses jeux.

Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se révolter contre Snow, qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre docile à partir de maintenant. Il savait les risques encourus pour ceux qui se révoltaient. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais semblé prêt à en payer le prix.

Ou bien avait-elle eu tort de le croire si passif ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que _tu_ tentes quoi-que-ce-soit contre le Capitole, se justifia-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me parler de tout ça ? enchaina-t-elle, perplexe.

C'était vrai. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe à la rébellion, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. De continuer à mentir. De laisser Skyler dans sa bulle. Elle ne se plaignait pas d'avoir été mise au courant, cela dit. Elle essayait simplement de comprendre les motivations de son ancien mentor.

\- Parce que Lavina pense que tu devrais rejoindre notre cause.

C'était donc là sa seule explication ? S'il ne lui disait pas, alors Lavina l'aurait fait. Non. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas même satisfaisant. Elle insista :

\- Oh. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Il se contenta de pousser un soupir. C'était bien plus violent encore que n'importe quel mot.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise qu'il la pensait capable de tenir un tel secret. Ou qu'il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés pour ce combat. Ou même qu'il était sûr qu'elle saurait prendre part à la révolte à sa façon. Bref, elle voulait son soutien.

Et tout ce qu'elle obtenait, c'était un long soupir. Ça en était presque vexant.

\- Tu me sous-estimes dont tant ? lui demanda-t-elle, à la limite entre la déception et l'agacement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Je veux juste te…

\- Me protéger, le coupa-t-elle brutalement. J'ai compris.

C'était dénigrant. A force d'employer cette excuse, elle allait finir par croire qu'il ne la pensait vraiment pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

Que croyait-il ? Elle avait été dans l'arène elle aussi. Et elle ne s'était pas contentée d'être passive, comme la plupart des gagnants. Sa victoire n'était pas un coup de bol. Elle avait été voulue. Par d'autres, qui croyaient en elle plus qu'elle-même. Par elle également, sur la fin, pour venger Eliott.

Et elle avait été méritée. Parce qu'elle s'était battue, parce qu'elle avait tué, parce qu'elle avait triomphé de son adversaire. Elle avait survécu à la faim, au froid, à la colère des tributs et à celui de la créature de l'arène. Elle était parfaitement capable de protéger ses arrières toute seule.

Pourquoi Finnick refusait-il de le voir ?

\- Moins tu en sais et plus tu as de chance d'échapper au courroux de Snow, si les choses tournent mal.

Evidemment, la possibilité que les choses tournent mal lui avait traversé l'esprit. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il se refusait de tout lui révéler. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était fait un point d'honneur à la maintenir à l'écart de leur plan. Il était prêt à risquer la vie des autres, à risquer la sienne même, mais il lui semblait inconcevable de mettre une fois encore la vie de Skyler en jeu. Elle avait assez souffert.

Elle pouvait concevoir qu'il faisait ça par amitié, par affection pour elle. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il la sous-estimait, mais simplement parce qu'il avait sincèrement peur pour sa sécurité.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne chercha pas à le contredire. Pas cette fois.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à t'en tenir au strict minimum.

\- Tu veux dire que… ? s'enquit-il, abasourdi.

\- Peu importe ce que tu penses Finnick, je ne serais plus passive. Alors, quel est le plan ?

Elle était là, son occasion de laisser sa flamme s'exprimait. Oui, elle ne serait plus passive. Cette fois, elle était bien décidée à changer les règles du jeu. Et personne, pas même Finnick, ne l'en empêcherait.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui, encore une fois, est assez plat._

 _Je voulais tout d'abord vous présenter mes excuses, comme bien trop souvent malheureusement, pour ce retard dans la publication. Pour être honnête, ce chapitre est écrit depuis presque un mois maintenant. Le problème, c'est que je suis loin d'en être satisfaite. Lorsque je l'ai rédigé, j'ai passé quasiment une journée entière dessus et arrivée à un certain point, j'en ai un peu eu ras-le-bol (ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas, j'en suis désolée là aussi). Je trouve que ça se ressent, surtout sur certains passages. Du coup, j'ai essayé de le reprendre, de modifier certains points, mais je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à le poster. J'espère que j'arriverai à me rattraper pour la suite..._

 _D'ailleurs, parlons-en de la suite. J'ai bien réfléchis et je pense que le mieux, c'est encore d'essayer de me fixer un objectif bien précis pour cette fanfic, afin de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. Du coup, je songe à faire un chapitre par mois. Avant, il m'arrivait d'en poster deux si j'étais vraiment motivée et sans vraiment avoir de jour fixe pour le faire. Mais maintenant, normalement, je posterai un nouveau chapitre à la fin de chaque mois je pense, sûrement le samedi, comme aujourd'hui. J'espère ainsi ne plus avoir à vous faire patienter sans nouvelle aussi longtemps. Dans le cas où je n'y arriverais pas, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, vous serez prévenus via la page de mon profil._

 _Autrement, il n'y a qu'un point que j'aimerais éclaircir dans ce chapitre, c'est la question de la trahison de Finnick. Ou du moins, de ce que Skye prend pour une trahison. J'ai essayé de justifier un minimum sa réaction dans le récit : "_ Elle était juste tellement encline à voir le mal partout, plutôt que d'accepter que ce qu'elle avait fait lors des jeux avait servi à quoi-que-ce-soit. Plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas que le monstre qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves." _En effet, pour Skyler, à cet instant, tout espoir est perdu. Il lui est donc plus facile de croire que tout le monde est contre elle, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'une rébellion s'orchestre dans l'ombre. Donc elle réagit un peu instinctivement, sans vraiment y réfléchir plus et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouve à croire que Finnick, Mags et tout la clinique sont des traîtres au service de Snow._

 _Voilà, à part ça, je pense que le reste du chapitre est plutôt clair et j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _And heeeeeeeere comes the answers!_

 **Venitie:** Encore une fois que dire si ce n'est MERCI. Merci d'être aussi dévouée à ma fiction et de prendre le temps de me laisser tes impressions. C'est toujours un véritable régal de lire tes reviews. Tout d'abord, désolée de t'avoir mis cette chanson dont nous tairons le nom en tête, c'est vrai qu'elle est bien, mais elle reste en tête, c'est l'horreur haha ! Autrement, effectivement, le programme que regardaient Skye et Mags n'avait aucun rapport avec les Hunger Games, quitte à être vouées à regarder des programmes du Capitole, je pense qu'elles préfèrent tout de même que ces derniers soient les plus éloignés possibles des jeux. Donc, en effet, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elles sachent pour l'expiation avant de mettre ce que je pense être la chaîne dédiée aux jeux et probablement aux informations aussi.

Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié l'exposition des sentiments de Skye envers Finnick et en général en fait. D'ailleurs, tu remarqueras sûrement, dans ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai légèrement changé le point de vue à un moment pour mettre en avant celui de Finnick (c'est très léger, donc si tu n'as pas remarqué, ce n'est pas grave haha). Par ailleurs, tu as soulevé un point important qui revient d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, le fait que Skyler soit capable de "comprendre" les habitants du Capitole. Elle est certes une victime, elle n'en reste pas moins réaliste et contrairement à une femme comme Coin, elle est capable de faire la différence entre Snow et les habitants du Capitole, par exemple. Même si elle préfèrerait être capable de les mettre tous dans le même bateau, c'est sûr, ce serait plus facile.

Ah Tillie. Dire qu'à la base, je n'avais même pas songé à en faire un personnage vraiment "important". Pour dire, elle n'avait même pas de nom. Mais quand Jarod a commencé à devenir presque "sympathique", je me suis dit qu'il faudrait quand même une nana qui représente bien le Capitole dans ce groupe. Et voilà Tillie, la parfaite représentation des habitants apathiques du Capitole, qui se croit parfaite et surtout, capable d'aimer alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Bref, Tillie est l'opposée de Lavina, tu l'auras compris. Et puisqu'on parle de Lavina, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies et que tu sois intriguée par son personnage. J'ai déjà laissé une petite piste dans ce chapitre sur les raisons de son envie de révolte et je pense que ce ne sera pas le seul indice laissé dans la fiction. Quant à sa relation avec Cinna, j'espère pouvoir la laisser transparaître dans l'histoire, mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

Je suis également heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié la tournée et la description des différents évènements dans les districts. Je ne voulais pas trop m'y attarder au départ, mais finalement, j'ai songé qu'il serait intéressant d'évoquer certains moments importants de la tournée. Donc tant mieux si tu as aimé ! Quant à l'évocation des familles du district Trois, crois-moi, elle aura son importance pour la suite héhé.

On parlait de Lavina, mais Gussie aussi t'intrigue et là encore, à raison. J'ai volontairement été ambiguë à son sujet et puisque nous n'avons que le point de vue de Skyler, c'est difficile de savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas. Gussie est-elle réellement jalouse de Skye ? Ou a-t-elle d'autres raisons d'agir comme elle le fait ? Là encore, il y a peut-être un petit indice glissé dans ce chapitre, si on y réfléchit bien, mais au pire, vous en saurez plus par la suite, promis.

Par contre, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'utilisation de la limousine était plutôt instinctive. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien le genre de véhicule qu'on utiliserait, quand bien même je ne sais même plus si l'essence est une ressource encore bien présente à l'époque où se jouent les Hunger Games. Mais ton analyse m'a fait pensé aux analyses que font les chercheurs dans les écrits des auteurs décédés. Elles sont pertinentes mais on ne saura jamais si elles étaient voulues ou pas. Cela dit, je préfère mille fois ton analyse à la véritable raison de l'utilisation d'une limo haha ! Donc je veux bien la garder, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Pour ce qui est de Plutarch, il apparaît effectivement comme le sauveur de Skye, ce qui, finalement, correspond assez bien à l'image que je me suis faite de lui dans le Tome 2 de la saga. Et puis, j'aime bien surprendre, et c'est vrai qu'on ne s'attend pas forcément à ce qu'il débarque comme ça, au beau milieu du second chapitre, comme si de rien était haha. En revanche, je me permets de te reprendre sur un point. Tu as souligné le fait que tous avaient abandonné Skye (là encore, à raison, ils ont bel et bien délaissé Skyler et ça me permet d'ailleurs de relever le fait que ce n'est qu'une raison de plus pour la jeune femme de croire qu'ils l'ont trahie) et tu as alors dit que Skyler est le seul personnage à posséder une "grandeur honorable", ce qui ne me semble pas tout à fait vrai. Si je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun personnage n'est véritablement respectable, qu'ils ont tous leurs défauts, je ne crois pas non plus qu'on puisse dire que Skye soit, comme tu dis, d'une "grandeur honorable". Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a pris du plaisir à tuer un "enfant", ce qui la rabaisse au niveau de Snow, au final, quand bien même elle éprouve parfois des remords. Au final, j'ose espérer que tous mes persos sont un peu dark et loin des héros sans reproche de la plupart des récits (ou pire encore, des Mary-Sue haha).

Merci aussi d'avoir souligné la ressemblance entre le Snow de Suzanne Collins et le mien, comme tu dis, c'est un exercice qui est loin d'être facile et j'essaye pourtant toujours de rester fidèle à l'univers de base. De plus, Snow étant un personnage particulièrement complexe, c'est encore plus difficile de le faire intervenir dans le récit sans prendre le risque de perdre certains aspects de son caractère. Aussi, le courage liquide était bien une référence à la potion Felix felicis d'Harry Potter, étant fan, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher héhé. Pour ce qui est de la scène de la danse, finalement, le propriétaire est peut-être le même que celui qui interrompt la jeune femme dans ses pensées hein... on ne sait pas (huhu). Et je suis également très heureuse de voir que tu as aimé la scène où Skye découvre pour les jeux de l'expiation, je t'avoue que j'avais peur de ne pas avoir mis assez de détails, d'être passée trop vite dessus.

Enfin, désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster cette suite, surtout qu'au final, les raisons de la venue de Lavina ne sont que brièvement énoncées, on ne les connait pas plus que ça et c'est ce qui semblait te travailler le plus, donc... désolée. Par ailleurs, merci aussi de m'avoir fait remarqué que Lavina était l'anagramme d'Alvina. J'attache une grande importance aux choix des prénoms dans mes écrits, je me base souvent sur leur signification (notamment en allant sur des sites de signification de prénoms, qui sont sûrement bidons pour la plupart, mais qui m'aide malgré tout à définir leur caractère) et en l'occurrence, ils disent que les Lavina sont "vives, alertes, enjouées et particulièrement communicatives" et je trouve que ça correspond plutôt bien à notre Lavina. Mais du coup, l'étymologie du prénom Alvina lui va également comme un gant, donc merci de me l'avoir dit. Pour ce qui concerne la famille de Brianne, je ne peux évidemment rien dire, mais j'aime toujours connaître les hypothèses de mes lecteurs et la tienne est particulièrement intéressante. Je me demande ce qui te fait penser qu'ils ont été assassinés par les pacificateurs, d'ailleurs. Enfin voilà, je crois que j'ai globalement répondu à tout. Désolée pour cette longue réponse d'ailleurs, je m'emballe un peu trop vite devant tes reviews haha. Mais encore une fois MERCI ! Mille fois merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et que j'aurai bientôt de tes nouvelles.

 **Crapita:** Bienvenue à toi, contente de savoir que tu as aimé le début de ma fiction ! Et surtout, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit dessus et sur ma façon d'écrire, j'accorde toujours une attention particulière à mes écrits, aux personnages, à l'histoire en elle-même et à tous ces détails qui, pourtant, sur le coup, me semblent inutiles mais que vous semblez apprécier et c'est pourquoi c'est si important pour moi de savoir que vous aimez ce que je fais. C'est vrai qu'à force, je place la barre de plus en plus haut pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais tout ce travail est amplement récompensé quand je lis des reviews comme la tienne. Alors merci à toi et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira tout autant que son début.

 **Piper:** Merci pour ce que tu as dit de ma fiction. Tout comme je l'ai dit à Crapita, votre avis, pas que sur l'histoire en elle-même, mais aussi sur ma façon d'écrire compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et d'être toujours plus exigeante avec mon travail, c'est pourquoi ce que tu as dit me touche beaucoup. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ambition quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, mais c'est vrai que j'espérais pouvoir me démarquer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, des autres fanfics sur Hunger Games ayant un OC et le fait que tu me dises que c'est le cas, c'est juste... ouah, quoi. C'est ma petite victoire personnelle, en fait haha. Cela dit, je suis désolée du coup, tu dois êtres déçue de voir qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre ce mois-ci et qu'il a mis quinze ans à être écrit... j'espère malgré tout que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur et que cette suite t'aura plus. J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis, en tout cas. Encore merci pour ton commentaire.

 _Merci également à_ Kirely, Marine, Irkouly, Solane, Rosalie.3.3.3, lulula, Amelia, Gestop _et tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir de vous lire, je suis ravie que ma fiction vous plaise jusqu'à présent et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !_

 _Comme toujours, je vous aime mes reviewers et viewers d'amour ! :D_


End file.
